


The British Prince

by Bigbluenationmember



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbluenationmember/pseuds/Bigbluenationmember
Summary: Lilly Patrick is a very busy lady. She's a doctor a professor and a musician.  Her life is busy until she meets James Noble at a gala fundraiser. Little does she know just how much her life would change at the gala.a different take on the metacrisis doctor.chapter three there's some issues with posting. it looks like its three chapters but its one big chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so of course the british prince is the metacrisis doctor. he's not going to be 'the doctor' in this because i like when people take the characters and put them in a completely different realm it makes it fresher than a typical rewrite. rose is with the doctor (ten) and they'll show up here and there as well as donna and wilfred. (george is actually wilfred)
> 
> and of course when they talk about the show and the inspector it's really of course doctor who shocker i know lol hope you enjoy. if you do please leave me feedback i appreciate it ;) and yes lilly and lucas do wind up in a lot of my stories. i've invented these characters years ago and i just like to hang on to them lol

“I hate going to these things! Did I ever mention how much I hate these things?”  
“Only every twenty seconds” Lucas sighed. He was escorting his best friend to a gala. Most women would dream of getting dressed up in fancy dresses and dancing around not his lifelong friend. “I can’t believe you wore tennis shoes.”  
“I told you I have to wear a stupid dress I’m going to wear tennis shoes. I’m too big of a klutz besides it’s not as if anyone’s going to see my feet. I’ll probably trip over it.”  
“Lils you are like no other woman I’ve ever met.”  
“And that’s good” she smiled at him. As they stepped up to the hotel where the gala was being held she had her arm in Lucas’ and put on a phony smile because everyone at these events were just that phony. Lilliana Patrick was an award-winning neurosurgeon. She was chief of staff at one of Chicago’s top hospitals and she also taught astrophysics as well as a few other courses at the local college. Tonight, she was attending the gala to raise money for American Heart Association. She was happy the money would go to a noble cause even if she did have to wear a dress.

     The dress hunting was insane. It is well known that Lilly is a lady that lets her wild side rule her. She rides to work on her Harley. She wears a leather jacket wherever she goes and she feels more comfortable in leather pants than a skirt. She gets along better with men than with women because most women are catty and jealous of her. She does however have one very special lady friend. Her favorite cousin Amelia. She leaned on Amelia while she was in town to help her pick out a dress. “It has to be long to cover my feet and I don’t want boobs showing.”  
“Lilly really? Show those girls!” Amy as she is called teased Lilly in her Scottish accent.  
“Yeah well no one wants to see these girls” she grabbed them in front of Amy and a store clerk. She did it to get the clerk to lighten up. It backfired and they were kicked out of the store. Amy and Lilly left crying they were laughing so hard. So, when they went to Kensington’s and finally found a dress they made sure to stop by the previous store. She walked up to the manager and showed her the price tag. “So yeah sorry you lost a 5,000 sale. I’m a doctor maybe I can help get the stick out of you guys’ asses next time.” She smirked and waved bye and left. She really didn’t s pend 5,000 but miss battleax didn’t need to know it.  
     So, what can be said about the dress. Well it’s a dress that much is a given. It crisscrosses in the front and has gems and jewels up on the top. Its floor length and she’d have to lift it up to not trip over the dress. It’s blue an absolute must for Lilly. She swears if she ever gets married her wedding dress will be blue but she knows the odds of that happening are about as great as the dead sexy man walking up to her from a blue police box like on her favorite show. Her and Amy discuss the show and swoon. Lilly maybe a tomboy but she is still a woman. “He wouldn’t have to ask me twice. In fact, he’d probably throw me out” Lilly laughed as her and Amy discussed a recent episode where they fought ironically enough a character from William Shakespeare’s The Tempest. The Sycorax. “Did you miss me?”  
“Oh yes honey I did” Lilly laughed at the show and Amy just threw popcorn at her. They have watched this episode enough to where Lilly can recite it…and does quite a lot…word for word. Aww the show. She wishes she was at home watching it with Amy but alas Amy had to go back to England. She’s married to some dude named Rory and well if she’s without him for 2 days she starts to have a panic attack. Love blah childish and silly who needs it. You just get hurt in the end and end up making the stock prices of Kleenex, Ben and Jerrys, and Hollywood produce more sappy movies to cry at. Nope she has her heart guarded as thick as Fort Knox and it’s going to stay that way.

So alas they walk in arm in arm through the people. Lilly’s smile is plastered on as if it was surgically placed there. People come up to her and speak. She has no idea who they are and honestly doesn’t care. She made Lucas a deal two hours is all they would stay. Reluctantly she hands her precious leather jacket to the coat attendant. She gets looks of shock because gasp she’s not wearing a fur. How can a lady come to the gala and not wear a fur or a mink? That’s the looks she gets. Her response I don’t believe in killing animals. (the leather is a fake leather). “Alright Lucas we’re at our table you can go and find you a chick or two or three” she laughs. That’s also part of their deal. He can go and pick up as many women as he wants. She doesn’t stop him he’d do it anyway. They’re not together they are just best friends. Honestly if they were more than that one of them would be on trial for murder that’s their little joke. Usually at these things there are a lot of sugar daddies around. The men not the candy unfortunately. Also, Lucas is gorgeous. He is the quintessential American male. He’s got a chiseled body perfect face, beautiful grey eyes, and a dentist’s dream. He’s got a perfect smile beautiful perfect straight teeth white as snow. Forget global warming Lucas’ smile would melt the polar ice caps. All that and he knows it too. He has a great heart. He’s sweet and loving but he would flirt with a nun if he met one. All the times he’s escorted Lilly to one of these blasted things as she says he comes out with at least three or four women besides Lilly wanting his attention not to mention the phone numbers he gets and Lilly gets to give to him. So off he she goes to frolic and flirt. Lilly chuckles and listens to these old men chat her up. She smiles but she is secretly wanting to get away. She hears a bunch of ladies giggling and swooning. She rolls her eyes figures Lucas is up to it again. She turns around to see his harem only this time it’s not Lucas. “Oh boy Lucas has competition tonight” she laughs to herself and sees all the ladies standing around a new man. Lilly smiles and turns away never seeing what the big deal is. She looks at her watch. She has 100 minutes left. She thinks of it like that since its sounds better than 1 hour and 40 minutes. 

Lilly graciously walks around the room. Her smile is still plastered to her face anytime someone looks at her although she’s plotting seventy diverse ways to escape. There’s a fire door to the left a long hall to the right. She spins around and oh hello nelly. She accidently spins into the newest object of the ladies’ desire tonight. “Oh, I’m so sorry” she chuckled. “I’m just plotting ways to escape” she laughed. “Sorry didn’t mean to say that out loud.” He smiles at her and laughs too. “So, are you dragged here as well?” he says with a British accent. Lilly looked up at him. It took her all of .2 seconds to see why Lucas had competition. He was about 6’1’’ tall, beautiful brown eyes, glasses that he wore that made him even more handsome. His smile was genuine and the things Lilly would love to do to that brown hair. It was parted on the left of center and a little bit stood up and the rest laid flat aiming towards the right. She was thinking of excuses she could give to get her hands in his hair. “Oh no unfortunately I’m the dragger” she laughed. “I have to go to this thing and I dragged my best friend along.” Lilly didn’t normally have feelings for men she just met. Most of the ones she meets are old or dying or married but her British prince here she couldn’t help but enjoy. “I told him we were only going to stay two hours after that I’m the first one out the door” she laughed. He laughed with her and his smile dear god she needed to get more guard at Fort Knox. “So how long have you been in America?”  
“Who says I’m not from here?” he smiled at her.  
“Well your accent kinda gives you away” she laughed. “Unless you’re practicing taking over the role of the inspector”  
“You watch that?” his eyes lit up.  
“Yes! I was just watching it today before I had to be dragged to get ready” she laughed.  
“I love that show!” he laughed. Before Lilly liked it, he was dragged off by a buxom ginger. Her hand fully on his arm and holding on tight. He stumbled a little bit and turned around to look at Lilly. “It was nice meeting you” he smiled his very pretty smile that Lilly would absolutely love to wake up to in the morning. She felt herself flush and for the first time that night her smile wasn’t phony.

Lilly looked around and couldn’t find Lucas but she thought the next 80 minutes might not be so bad if she can sneak a few glances at her British prince as she called him. He was tall, slim and his accent just melted her. She was feeling like a little girl. Her friend George Mott asked her to dance. She loved George. He was like a grandfather to her. He was the dean of the science department where Lilly worked. They all the time worked on projects together. He was always telling her about his grandson. He was smart and was all the time trying to get her fixed up with his grandson. Lilly would just laugh and tease him saying he was the only dancing partner she needed. It made him smile and she’d do anything to get him to smile. As they danced he told her he was going to miss her at school. He enjoyed the days she worked because she’d always help him grade papers or help with his lectures. Lilly only teaches six months out of the year. She doesn’t take a salary at all she does it for the love of learning. The students love her. She makes up little stories and teaches them things on how to remember various constellations. She has all the time in the world for her students and each one has come up to her and said they were inspired by her. She was honored and touched. Lilly had to scratch her leg while they were dancing. George saw that she wore tennis shoes, trainers he called them, with her dress. He started laughing heartily. “Oh, my Lilly you and both of my grandsons would get along great.”  
“Why?” she looked at him with a smile on her face although thinking don’t hook me up with your grandson George. She wasn’t in the mood or had the time to date.  
“Both wear trainers with suits all the time. I tell them, their grandmother tells them, their sister tells them it looks daft but they do it.”  
“Well if you have to wear something uncomfortable it might as well feel good on your feet” she smiled lifted her dress a little and wiggled her light blue Chuck Taylors. He looked at her and shook his head  
“You even wear the same kind of shoes.” Lilly smiled at him but she could see the gears in his head turning. She kissed his cheek and excused herself to get some air. 

Lilly walked outside to stand on the veranda. The night was cool but it felt so good. She thought she was the only one out there. “Hello again” she heard her British prince speak. Her back was to him and it was a good thing. She almost giggled when she heard him. She turned around he had a big smile on his face. “Are you stalking me?” she laughed.  
“Let it be known I was here first” he smiled at her. He patted the seat next to him and she sat down. “I had to get out of there. It was getting stuffy in more ways than one.”  
“You’re telling me” she laughed. “I hate these things. People are so phony and I’m like I just would rather be on the freaking sun burning up than here” she laughed.  
“Yeah pretty much sums me up” he bumped her with his shoulder. “Besides there’s a meteor shower going on and I really didn’t want to miss it.”  
“I know! That’s one reason I told Lucas only…”  
“There you are! I’ve been looking around forever.” Lucas stood in front of her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.  
“What is it sparky?”  
“Tonight sucks” he was serious but Lilly started laughing. “It’s not funny Lilly!”  
“What all of your usual charms not working?” she laughed more.  
“God of all the people I thought you would understand” he groaned. She shook her head and ruffled his hair. She leaned against the railing with her arms crossed her chest. She looked at him like she was listening but she was grinning because she knew what the issue was. He knew she knew and didn’t say a word. “Some friend you are” he groaned and Lilly burst out laughing again.  
“Tell ya what dumpling get me through dinner and I’ll cut you some slack for your oh so rough night” she pinched his cheek. “Go down to that Irish pub. I can find my own way home as usual and you’ll have better luck. I think after dinner I’m going to put these too good use” she lifted up her dress and shook her foot. “If rumor’s true they’re serving fish then I’ll be out of here before that.”  
“That would serve you right for being so mean to me” he joked with her.  
“Aw my dear Lucas what would I do without you” she kissed his cheek.  
“Have to find a date for starters” he laughed.  
“Hey!” she hit his arm. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Come on in Cinderella your prince awaits” he laughed at her. Lilly didn’t really want to leave and go back in but once she saw her British prince had left she could kill Lucas for dragging her away but she hoped she could sneak a few glances while she was inside.

Lilly walked back in to the first of the three-course meal. She ordered a salad. She always liked to sit as close to the wall as possible. However, they were at a round table so looking at the table she sat on the right-hand side. She could see out the crowd which is what she liked. She liked to keep her eyes peeled and it was a defense mechanism. The rest of the guest started sitting at their tables. Lilly had to her right Lucas who did look lovely in his tux even though he was striking out with all the ladies. To her left was Dr. Cribbons a sweet old man who was the head of radiology at a rival hospital. His wife was next to him. In front of Lilly was Dr. Eccleston and his wife Kristina and to her side was Dr. Kasaras and his wife Jean. They all made small talk. Lilly was quietly scanning the room looking for her British prince. She bit her bottom lip on the right-hand side afraid he had left and she didn’t even get his name. For all she knew he really could be the prince of Belgium. She sighed as she looked down at her plate. Her Caesar salad was short on the dressing. She fiddled with it and ate a few bites but for such an expensive plate there wasn’t much to it. They started talking to her and she wasn’t paying attention until Lucas kicked her under the table. “I’m sorry” she blushed “my mind’s a million places now.” She smiled at Mrs. Cribbons. Before she went to eat her salad, she looked directly across at table number 10. Straight in front of her with only one person in front of him at his table was her British prince. He was talking to someone. Lilly smiled to herself and felt herself flush. She went back to eating her salad. Occasionally she’d look up under the guise of getting a drink of her water but would shoot him a glance. She was very thirsty that night because on the fourth drink she was busted. He looked right back at her and smiled big. She almost chocked on her drink but she smiled back at him. After her salad, she was kind of giddy. She was trying to remain professional but Lucas kicked her under the table and asked her what the cheesy smile was for. “Nothing” she squeaked like a little girl. Lucas chuckled. He knew Lilly better than anyone. She knew he she had a crush. She only did that when that very hot, her words not his, inspector in that show she likes comes on the screen and saves the day. It was nothing for Lilly to have crushes on celebrities. Besides inspector hottie as she called him she had a huge crush on the actor that played Thor. She would tease Lucas about the things he could do with his hammer. Lucas would run screaming. It was ok for him to tell her about his dalliances but when the tables were turned whoa nelly it wasn’t good. So now that Lucas knew there was no inspector hottie here and Thor was back on Asgard he knew there was a real life human being she had a crush on. Whoo hoo she was going to get it when she got home.

Lilly made it through the salad and even had soup. Her and the British prince were constantly exchanging glances. When he looked at her she felt like she was literally the only person in the room. When some of the people at her table left for assorted reasons Lilly looked at him when the others weren’t noticing and pressed her fingers to her thumb indicating they were talking way too much. He chuckled at her and winked he was having the same issue. Lucas however saw what they were doing even as stealth as Lilly likes to think she is. Lucas started chuckling at the table. Lilly looked at him and he was trying to hide a smirk with his hand. He looked her dead in the eyes. He winked at her and Lilly knew she was never going to hear the end of this. This had been going on for about 30 minutes. Lilly in that time forgot about the countdown of two hours she was working on. Her British prince was there she would stay until he left. She’d endure it just to get the smile he’d give her or to look into his Bambi eyes. If Amelia could see her now. 

Five minutes later the waiters brought around the main entre. Lilly specifically ordered the steak medium well, baked potato with ranch dressing. However, when she removed the silver dome lid it was like every evil thing she ever done came back to bite her in the ass. She was starved and wanted that steak so badly. What was in front of her and in front of the whole table was a long silver fish with head and eyes attached. Lilly didn’t care who saw her British prince or not she jumped back and her face turned white as a ghost. Lucas about laughed himself silly. She jumped out of her chair. Anyone who knows Lilly knows one thing she does not eat seafood. It wasn’t just the fact it wasn’t cooked it was the fact it was a fish, looking at her and she’s expected to eat that. No sir ree Bobby Joe as she’d say. She’s not eating that. British prince be damned she’s out of here. “Sorry I can’t eat that” she got up and head to the left. She went by the door. She didn’t have her coat tag but she remembered the number it was 124. Now she was hungry but she was not going to eat that fish. She went to the coats to try to find it. “I swear to god if they lost my coat there will be hell to pay!” now she was getting mad. She is what Amy would call hangry. She was hungry and angry. “What are you looking for?” she heard someone ask her. She jumped and turned around. It didn’t register who it was at first. “My coat. I have a gorgeous old school leather coat I love and I will be very, very angry if someone lost it.” He was getting a taste of the tiger Lilly coming out. She saw she snapped at him and his expression. “I’m sorry” she said softly and apologetically. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.”  
“It’s ok” he said understandingly. “Are you ok? I saw you take out of there like a bat out of hell.”  
“I ordered steak. Nice big juicy steak with tons of mushrooms and baked potato and I get a fish with its head on. I don’t eat things that can taste me, look at me or digest me so I am not happy.” He put his hand over his mouth and tried to stifle a laugh. Lilly looked at him and he couldn’t hide it anymore. She started chuckling. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t laugh at you.”  
“No, it’s ok” she laughed “I needed that thanks”  
“You are so welcome” he smiled at that. “So, this jacket if we can find it does that mean you’re leaving?” she saw him bite his lip. “Is your two hours up?” she looked at him then it was her turn to laugh.  
“No actually I forgot about the two hours. No, I… don’t laugh but I keep a banana in my jacket.” She chuckled  
“Are you serious?” he looked at her surprised. “Just like our favorite inspector” he smiled at her.  
“Yeah I know it’s stupid but I do for emergencies like this. Actually that’s where I got the idea. ‘Bananas are good! Always take a banana to a party.” She started quoting the show. “Sorry I may have watched that show a few way too many times” she laughed. “It’s alright. I do that as well. I can quote a whole episode ver batim probably better than the actors” he laughed. She wasn’t fooling around waiting on the coat clerk. Her and the British prince I need to find out his name before I call him my British prince went to another room where they had coats. “So, what does this coat look like?”  
“It’s an old beat up leather coat. It’s a man’s coat but I don’t care I love it. It looks like its battered and beaten but it’s perfect. Its number 124” they both search the racks for the coat. “Oh, here it is!” she got excited. She reached in and took the banana out. The British prince was smiling at her. She peeled the banana and broke it in half. “Here ya go” she gave him the half with the peeling still on. “I can’t eat the buts of bananas” he started choking he was laughing at her. “I’m sorry” she giggled. “I didn’t mean to make you choke.” He swallowed the banana and looked at her. His eyes looked like chocolate pools she could pour over her banana. She could see herself getting lost in them. She had to remind herself over and over and over to keep conscious while he was talking to her and pay attention. “Oh, you are killing me” he laughed. “The buts of bananas. You do realize that they are the same on both ends.”  
“I know. When I get back from my vacation I need to do a case study on my head. I’m sure it would be interesting.”  
“Vacation?”  
“Yeah I teach at University of Chicago.”  
“Really?” his eyes perked up. “What do you teach?”  
“A lot of things actually astrophysics, genetics and molecular biology.”  
“Wow that’s amazing” he beamed and rocked back and forth on his heels. “Maybe I’ll see you around campus when you get back.” Oh dear god what if he’s one of my students? I can’t be fantasizing about one of my future students regardless of how gorgeous he is. “What are you going to school there?” please say no…please say no…please all the stars in the sky say no  
“No, I’m teaching astrophysics there.” Thank you, mother Theresa, and anyone else.  
“Seriously?” she smiled big.  
“Yeah I think…are you going away for like six months?”  
“Yeah”  
“Ha ha” he laughed and threw his head back and again bouncing on his feet. “It is such a small world. I’m taking your spot while you’re gone.”  
“Seriously?” she laughed “what are the odds?”  
“I know this is hilarious. Wait till I tell my grandfather. Wait do you know my grandfather? He’s the dean of the science department.”  
“What George? YOU’RE GEORGE’S GRANDSON?” she was the one shocked now and she would be having a talk with George.  
“Yeah” he looked puzzled.  
“Oh my god he’s all the time talking about you. Even today he laughed at me because” she lifted up her dress and showed him her shoes. He had a full-on belly laugh. He showed her his red Chuck Taylors. They laughed in the closet until Lucas came to get her. Lucas James Ashton, you stupid son of a bitch. You and your god-awful timing! “You ready to go?” he was disheartened.  
“What’s wrong still difficult day?”  
“Um I’ll see you later” the British prince looked at her. All the joy in his face was gone since Lucas came into the picture. Lilly’s heart sank. She didn’t want to see him leave. When he was there she felt like she was finally having an enjoyable time. Damn Lucas and his god-awful timing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lilly finally founds out her british prince's name. george is putting his plan into place. however good ole cassandra makes her appearance
> 
> oh and for those that dont know, fort knox is an a rmy post that houses all of the u.s. money. its the most fortified place in america supposedly.

Chapter 2

Lilly made it through the gala. It was now Monday morning. Officially she was off work from all her jobs but she wanted to talk to George. She also needed to get a few things out of her desk. Being the silly girl that she was she bought a green apple. Red apples are cliché even though they taste good. She knew that the British prince would take over her case load so she knew when his classes were. She didn’t want to disturb him so she went to her office real early like 8 am early. She got the remaining things from her desk and left a note in the top right-hand drawer. The office was small and mostly filled with filing cabinets. It was painted standard brown like a taupe. It wasn’t the most pleasant thing in the world but that’s what the school wanted. She had faith that her class would be in good hands because according to George his grandson was a genius. She had a package of stationary. She loved to shop in the stationery aisle of stores and pick up various school items. She lost count of how many pens she had. She left him a note. She didn’t know his name. “Yeah I can’t write good luck my British prince” she laughed to herself. She’d address the name later. She told him if he ever needed anything or if he found something incriminating of Lilly’s to give her a call or a text anytime because “I’m always losing everything. I’m sure you’ll find money laying around. If you find it you can keep it and signed her name as Chuck Taylor girl.” She also put the apple on the desk with a note that just said good luck on your first day. She went to the door. It was a typical wooden door but it had a glass window that looked like the bottom of a glass Coke bottle for privacy. She looked around and made sure everything was ok. She turned off the light and exited the door. “Good luck my British prince” she smiled and said softly as she closed the door behind her. She turned to her right and walked away not knowing that the British prince was just behind her.

  
He walked up to his new office. His class didn’t start till ten but he was early because he never taught in an American school. He wanted to get his barings before he stepped into the lecture hall and faced these people. Over the weekend his grandfather dragged him to this gala. He wanted him to meet some of his friends. He met a lot of people that night. Most of them were middle age women. They clung to him like a cheap suit. It was flattering but also embarrassing. They kept talking about his accent and things and it was uncomfortable. He wasn’t a playboy by any means. He never thought anything about himself. He had dated a girl, even contemplating taking the next step, but Martha got a job with a branch of the military set up in New York. When she got the job, she wanted a fresh break. That was two years ago. He truly loved her however if he was honest with himself it would never have worked. She was too bossy and demanding. She didn’t share the same passions he did such as stargazing. She was dedicated to her school work and her mother. She was a head case in and of itself. It hurt and he really didn’t get over Martha but as time went on it eased up. So, he went to this gala. It was mostly to appease his grandfather. He kept mentioning this colleague of his. He told him how smart she was and how she was the best. He convinced him to take the position al be it temporary while she went on her sabbatical. He just humored his grandfather. He had no interest in getting involved with anyone.

  
The gala that Saturday night of the meteor shower. He only agreed to go to get him off his back. The women fawning over him. He smiled at them and talked to them and humored them until she walked by. She was his age mid-30s. She had a beautiful light blue dress on. It hung all the way to the floor. He noticed the bottom seemed to have two different shades of blue. He noticed because blue was his favorite color. He liked the gems and jewels that were around her collar. She turned and glanced around. He didn’t know if she saw him or not but she grinned and walked away. At that moment, he forgot all about the ladies that were talking to him. He nonchalantly watched her as she talked to various other people. She looked as thrilled to be there as he was. He watched her walk by and stand in the aisle. He walked over behind her to ask her if she was ok. She looked like she was contemplating something. She spun around and almost ran into him. He looked into her big beautiful blue eyes and had to consciously tell himself to breathe. They made small talk and then parted. He made a mental note to ask his grandfather if he knew who she was. He went to get some air. Five minutes after he was out there she walked out. He had to stifle a giggle. They talked for a few minutes before a dashing man came out grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him. The thoughts about finding out who she was left at that moment. It was obvious they were together. The way she laughed at him and teased him. He sighed and left without them even knowing he was gone. He had a glimmer of hope during dinner when he caught her sneaking glances at him. Well the only reason he busted her was because she busted him. When dinner didn’t go as planned he laughed with her as she admitted to carrying a banana in her jacket. He did find out though she was the one he was taking the place of. It bummed him out but also gave him hope that he’d see Miss America, his private name for her, around the office occasionally. That was until that stupid boyfriend of hers showed up. He didn’t want to be privy to any conversation so he just left. The rest of the weekend he spent getting ready for Monday but as hard as he tried to he couldn’t get Miss America off his mind.

  
As he stepped up to his office he could have sworn he heard someone say something about British and their princes. He shrugged it off. He smiled though as he watched this lady walk down the hallway with a pair of jean shorts and a sweatshirt. She had her hair in ponytails up high on each side of her head. He could only see her from behind but she did look adorable even if it was November and she was wearing shorts. She walked down the long corridor and he put the key in the door and walked in. The office wasn’t much and most of Miss America’s things seem to have been taken away. He was rather sad about that. He would like to have a picture of her to kind of look at. He shook his head trying to remember gorgeous man she was with. He sat down at the old fashion desk. He liked it. There were three drawers on each side, a rack to keep papers in. There was even a small gift wrapped up in of all things British flag wrapping paper. He opened it up and it was a police call box pencil holder. He laughed heartily at that. He put it right in front of his desk along with the note “a little something to remind you of home, inspector.” He looked at the green apple on the desk. He thought she left that there by mistake till he saw a note. “Good luck on your first day!” that made is heart swell. He smiled as he ate it. Apples weren’t his favorite thing but the thought that someone gave it to him meant a lot. He opened the drawers to put his things away and saw a note. He smiled as he read it. She was in his uh her office and left him these things. She didn’t address him by name probably because he didn’t tell her his name but she signed it Chuck Taylor girl. He laughed but also took his phone out and put her phone number in his phone, strictly for professional purposes of course.

 

  
Knock, knock, knockity, knock Lilly knocked on George’s door. “Come in my dear miss Lilly” she heard the pleasant voice from behind the door. She opened it and bounced in like she always did. “How are you doing on your day off?”  
“I don’t know it’s kinda weird. Normally I’d be gearing up to go on the road this time I don’t have to. I almost feel guilty for actually taking the time off.” She laughed.  
“Did you meet your replacement?” He said with a sly cheeky smile.  
“I did! You never told me your grandson was gorgeous!” Lilly practically squealed like a little girl. George kept that smile on. “Well of course he is! He takes after his grandfather” he laughed.  
“Oh, I bet you were a looker back in your day” she laughed. He loved it when Lilly flirted with him. It was just silly banter to make an old man smile. “I told my wife I’m going to divorce her and marry you” he laughed. “Did you tell her we already have the date set?”  
“Yes, I did! February 30th”  
“That’s my fiancé” she laughed. They were drinking their morning tea and didn’t pay attention to anyone else in the room until they heard a knock. “Hello Granddad” Lilly’s eyes got big. She recognized that voice. It was her British prince. “Did I hear you say you were going to divorce grandma?”  
“Yeah I told her I got one half her age. That is unless you sweep her off her feet first.” At this Lilly spit out her tea and the British prince gasped. “Grandpa!”  
“George!” they said in unison. He just chuckled at them both. Lilly finally looked up at the British prince. When his eyes met hers they both had a shocked look on their face. After a few seconds of silence George broke the ice. “Well don’t just stand there son come and sit down.” There was a chair next to Lilly and he sat next to her. Lilly was a little flabbergasted. “George, I made a mess on your desk let me get some wipes and clean it up” she started to get up. He gave her the look he gives all his students and grand kids and she sat back down. “I have paper towel here milady don’t worry about it.” The prince was being quiet. Lilly didn’t know how to take it. There was an uneasiness now that they weren’t in some doomed gala neither one wanted to be. “Oh, before I forget you both have to be back here at two.”  
“Why?” Lilly asked.  
“I think I have class then” the prince announced.  
“Nope no class and we’re having a going away/welcome aboard party. There will be cake and I know you like cake” he looked at his grandson “and I know you missy like cake. So, I expect both of you two to be here no ifs, ands or buts allowed.” He used to be a brigadier in the British army so he demanded attention. “Well now that depends” Lilly started to feel flirtatious again. “What flavor of cake because if it’s not good cake then I’ll pass” she laughed.  
“Nancy’s baking chocolate and banana cake.”  
“Your wife?”  
“Yeah she was baking it last night.”  
“Alright then I claim the banana side” she laughed.  
“Hey, it’s my grandma’s cake I get to pick the side” the British prince finally spoke up chuckling.  
“No fair you had her longer. You get all of her cakes” she laughed.  
“Yeah that’s because I’m the favorite” he winked. She laughed and shook her head.  
“Oh, that reminds me did you get a key to my uh your office?”  
“Yes, I did and thank you for the apple and the note. Did you get the Tardis pencil box?”  
“But of course, inspector!” she laughed.  
“Oh, I knew I liked you” he laughed and gave her a hug.  
“I mean it if you need anything just call or text me” she whispered to him.  
“Oh, I will” he smiled at her and let her go. They sat back in their seats and looked at George. He had the cheesiest smile on his face. “What?” they both said in unison. He just shook his head and smiled at them. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. “So that settles it.”  
“Settles what? Hawaii in February?” that was their inside joke.  
“Oh, wait till you see me in a hula skirt” he laughed and started to do a hula dance. Lilly fell back against her chair laughing with tears pouring out her eyes.  
“Oh, George thanks. I needed that laugh” she wiped her eyes.  
“Ya know Nancy is going to love you. She cracks up when I tell her all the things we say and do. You know one day someone’s going to take us serious.”  
“I know” she laughed. “I actually pulled that joke on Lucas once. I told him I met someone at work and was all in love” she feigned being in love “and we were getting married on February 30th. You know it took that dumbass a whole WEEK to figure out there’s no 30 days in February. For starters, you know me like I’m going to be walking down the aisle and second well there’s no second” she laughed. “I tell him he’s lucky he’s cute because he’s going to have to find a sugar momma to keep him up.”  
“He seemed not his usual jovial flirty self Saturday what happened?”  
“I tell ya what happened. Boy genius over here happened.” She pointed to the British prince.  
“What? What did I do?” he asked innocently.  
“He was so upset because you had all the girls after you. That’s his domain. That’s the only reason he suffers through those things with me.”  
“What and you don’t mind that he flirts with all those women?” he asked puzzled.  
“Mind why would I mind? It gets him out of my hair whining. I can’t wait till he finally comes up to me and says Lils guess what I’m getting married because I tell ya one thing homegirl will have her hands full.” She laughed and looked at George “won’t she?” George nodded.  
“Oh, but your grandmother loves him. He dances with her at these galas and she loves it.”  
“Did I ever tell you how he learned how to dance? Dumbass got into trouble. Matthew put him in ballroom dancing classes to emasculate him. Well you know Lucas there’s girls around he’s all for it. When he’s 80 years old he’ll still be a 14-year-old boy” she laughed.  
“So, you and he” the British prince looked at her.  
“Oh, dear god no! Timex and me hell no. One of us would be put in jail for murder if we ever hooked up probably me” she laughed “no he’s just my best friend. It’s been that way since we were infants.”  
“Really?” he got a smile on his face big.  
“Yeah I call him Timex because he’s got the worst timing in the world well you saw it. We were talking and poof he barges in whining because he’s not the belle of the ball. Oh… oh… oh… did you watch our boy last night?”  
“No Grandma did something to the cable and we don’t get it anymore.”  
“George! You have to get the inspector back.” She looked at the British prince. “I’ll tape it for you. You know that way I have a reason to watch it again” she laughed.  
“Why don’t you go over to Lilly’s and watch it with her James” George spoke up. It shocked both he suggested it. “Well … I well… it’s…your vacation. I don’t want to impose.”  
“No, it’s ok if you want. I don’t mind. Amy’s gone back and Jacob and Lucas don’t like it so it would be nice to have someone watch it with me.”  
“Really?” his voice was high pitched but his smile spread across his face. “Yeah I’d like that…that is if it’s … it’s not too much inconvenience.”  
“Oh lord no” she laughed. “If you want we can have a marathon. Sorry I kinda geeked out on the inspector and I watch them all the time.”  
“Me too” he smiled and sighed as he looked at her.  
“I promise to behave and not get all girly like I did with Amy too. I’ll act a little civilized” she laughed. George just sat back and watched as his grandson whom he’s been trying for at least 18 months to come visit and stay and one of his favorite professors talk about a tv show. His plan was working like a charm. Even though he missed having the inspector to watch himself he knew that losing the cable for the first couple weeks was a clever idea. “Text me your number and I’ll give you my address and we can set up a time or whatever.”  
“That sounds great” he smiled at her. George knew as he sat there and watched the two of them that they didn’t even realize he was in the room. “Um it sounds daft and I apologize but I don’t think I ever even got your name” he finally asked.  
“Oh, I’m sorry that’s right I didn’t get yours either. I’m Lilly. Lilly Patrick.”  
“I’m James, James Noble.”  
“nice to meet you James” she reached out her hand. He shook her hand and told her it was nice to meet her too. By now it was 9:30 am. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize how late it was. I know you two have classes I’ll let you go.” She got up and gave George a hug and a kiss on his bald head. She walked over to James “and good luck to you too on your first day. Knock em dead inspector” she smiled at him. He reached down and gave her a hug and just like that she left his office.

 

  
James watched the woman with the sweatshirt and shorts and ponytails walk out of his grandfather’s office. He stood there for a few seconds just remembering what she looked like and smelled like as she walked away. He sat down in front of his grandfather. George had the silliest grin on his face. “You two are a piece of work.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’ve known her for years. I’ve been chatting you up for years. She always gets that oh George please don’t hook me up with your grandson look on her face. I’ve been chatting her up to you for a long time and you just brush me off and now look.”  
“What do you mean look?”  
“Oh, don’t think I didn’t see you two Saturday night. I saw you two looking at each other at dinner. Soon as she got up you ran after her like her knight in shining armor. I saw how you lit up when you found out Lucas was just a friend. You guys sat here and talked all this time all that time and didn’t even know each other’s names. And you know what the first thing she told me was when she came in here” he smiled at him. “what”  
“You didn’t tell me your grandson was gorgeous.” James smiled and giggled.  
“She said that?”  
“She sure did” James just beamed from ear to ear. He also blushed. “Now I know Lilly. She’s a great lady. She deserves a great guy like you. You two deserve each other.” James smiled at his grandfather. He always took his advice. He wishes he listened when it came to Martha but now he was telling him about Miss America. “She actually wrote me a sweet note and got me an apple for my first day.”  
“I’m going to have her come over for dinner. She loves your grandmother’s Shepard’s pie.”  
“What’s the thing with you two getting married?”  
“Oh” George laughed. “Lilly’s a jokester. We teased Nancy about dancing with Lucas. She said she’s going to marry me and Nancy can have Lucas. It’s been an ongoing joke ever since. Believe me your grandmother is the only woman I want. You know what I see a lot of Nancy in Lilly. I can see the two of you when you’re our age laughing and making fun of young people. I mean you both wear the same kind of trainers with formal attire. You can’t tell me that’s not kismet. In case you’re curious she always comes here every morning and has tea with me. I reckon now she’ll be having tea with you instead.”

  
James went to teach his first class. It went well. He spent a few minutes getting to know the students and they enjoyed hearing his accent. He was in a great mood after talking with his grandfather. She thinks I’m gorgeous? The smile couldn’t be wiped off his face as that thought rang through his head all the time. Growing up James and his twin brother were your typical nerds. They were both into science and science fiction. They weren’t the athletes. They were the ones that would never have a date. James was a shy boy especially as a gangly awkward teenager so to have someone as beautiful as Lilly think he’s gorgeous it made his heart swell. He constantly looked at the clock. He was worse than one of his students. He was counting down the time till two o’clock. He had no way of knowing for sure if she’d be there but his grandfather wasn’t the kind of man to take no for an answer.

  
Finally, at around twenty till two he let his class out early. He was heading up to his office to see if he could find her and maybe spend a few minutes alone before the party when he was snatched up by another professor. Cassandra was a professor of French history. “Oh, hello darling” she said in a haughty voice. “Oh, aren’t you just a lady killer” she took the tie out of his jacket and yanked on it pulling him closer to her. “I heard you’re going to be around here for a while. Seems you’re the latest buzz around campus. I can see why. Walk with me” she yanked on his arm.  
“I… I … I was just going to my office” he said politely trying to back out.  
“Oh, that can wait. I have a friend who is just dying to meet you.” She dragged him to her office. Inside the walls were adorned with posters and paintings of French aristocrats like Marie Antoinette and Madam De Pompadour. “This is my assistant Renee.” Renee was a beautiful woman. She had porcelain skin wore a low-cut blouse and blue eyes. She carried herself with dignity and class. “It’s nice to meet you Renee” he said breathlessly trying to think of the right things to say all the while be a gentleman and not stare at her chest. “I understand there is a welcoming party for you. Would you mind being my escort” she held out her hand for him to take. James exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding and took her hand. He led her out of the hallway and down to his office. There was commotion going on in the office and as he opened the door he heard Lilly laughing. They were fighting the blue balloons that were hitting everyone on the head. Her back was to him but he heard her laugh. “Alright I know one of you guys did this” she laughed. “Bells on the cake seriously? Good luck James and Lilly seriously? You know this looks like an engagement cake. Which one of you guys had the bet that I’d catch it” she laughed as she looked at the patrons in the tiny office. Renee was one of the types of women that always had to be the center of attention. She entered the room with James on her arm and when no one paid them any attention she loudly cleared her throat. Lilly turned around excited to see James. She smiled big at him. She wanted to ask how his first day went but then she looked down and saw him holding Renee’s hand. It hit her then why she had Fort Knox around her heart. She admonished herself for even letting a guard off duty for a few hours. “If you haven’t met our newest staff member this is Dr. James Noble. Jimmy this is” she introduced everyone. Lilly put on a brave face but suddenly she didn’t want to party anymore. She saw the Tardis pencil box and felt like a fool. She was being kind but as usual her kindness gets her in trouble. “How was your first day so far?” one of the professors of chemistry asked. “Oh, it’s been great so far” he said shyly and breathlessly. Lilly was sitting on the edge of the desk. She looked down and away. “When we get done with this little party I’m going to show Jimmy around campus.”  
“Uh…uh…uh well uh…” he couldn’t come up with an excuse quick enough. Finally, George walked in.  
“Alright let’s cut that cake! I wanted to have some of this last night! Lilly, James do either of you want to do the honors?” he looked at the both of them.  
“No go ahead I’m not feeling well” Lilly told him softly. They even lit six candles for the six months each was going to be there and away. George brought James over to stand next to Lilly to blow them out. Renee got between them two. Lilly went through the motions but now her heart just was not in it. She smiled and thanked everyone and took a small piece of cake. They went to sit in the desk chair at the same time. Lilly smiled and told him he could have it. Renee went over and sat on the edge of the chair. Lilly threw her plate away and told everyone thank you then left.


	3. chapter 3 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we dig a little deeper into the relationship between james and lilly, george is still plotting and embarassing james like only a grandfather can. renee (which i'm sure you guys figured out is really reinette) and cassandra are doing their thing. it's a little long but a lot of stuff is thrown in plus some fluff and who doesnt like the fluff o meter? ;) oh and when it comes to texting ma is lilly and bp is james spelling errors etc are ok in the texts becuase well they're texts lol
> 
> so for some reason it wont let me finish this chapter. i've done it a zillion times and it keeps cutting off. so where it cuts off i'll just put in as a part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those htat have read. if you'd be so kind to leave me a note what you liked or whatever that would be awesome sauce. and also if you have stories you like share them with me and i'll read them ;)

Chapter Three

 

               It was now Thursday. James was settling into his new job. He hadn’t seen Lilly since she abruptly left the party. She was supposed to come over to his grandfather’s and grandmothers house for dinner yet she called George and said she couldn’t make it. George is hurt because every day that Lilly is off, she comes and has tea with him. It’s the little ritual they’ve had for close to ten years. The only time she doesn’t is when she’s on the road even when she’s on the road she calls and checks up on him. Lilly has never gone this long without a visit. He’s spoken to Lucas so he knows she’s ok but Lucas just told him she wasn’t in a good place now.

               Ever since the party Renee has been clinging to James. She expects him to open doors for her sit with her at lunch and various other things. She’s also gotten into wearing not safe for work attire. The one thing though that she does that drives him absolutely crazy is call him Jimmy. He’s not a Jimmy. His name is James. He’s told her to call him James but she insists. He’s made excuses to not see her and various other things but she still finds a way worm her way into his life. He’s tried being polite and brushing her off but she’s not getting the hint. There’s a knock on his door. He puts his head in his hands. He’s not in the mood to talk to anyone now. Before he can say anything his grandfather walks in. “Have you heard from Lilly?”

“No should I have?”       

“I thought you guys were going to get together and watch The Inspector.”

“I think she was just being nice. I haven’t seen her since she left the party. Why is something wrong?”

“Yeah this isn’t like her. She always comes to see me even before she goes to the hospital and has tea. She checks my blood pressure and makes sure I’m in top shape. Did you say or do anything to her?”

“No, how could I? She left and then I came here to that party. I haven’t had a moment alone to even think.”

“Is that Renee still bothering you?”

“Every night it’s something.” He sighs.

“Why don’t you break it off with her?”

“I’ve tried. She just won’t leave me alone.” His grandfather started chuckling. “What?”

“Oh, son the girl that you want isn’t speaking to you and the girl you don’t want won’t leave you alone.”

“I never said I wanted either one of them.”

“You don’t have to son. I can see it in your face.”

“I just…we had such a good time. I wonder what happened?”

“Maybe you should text her and find out.”

“I don’t want to sound stupid and pathetic.”

“You’re not stupid and pathetic.” Suddenly with no knock or anything Renee barges in his office.

“There you are! I have been looking all over for you! I need to go grocery shopping come on.” She takes his hand and pulls on him. “Renee, I have papers to grade and things to do.”

“Oh, that will be there tomorrow and I can grade your papers for you. Come on I’m cooking us dinner tonight.”

“Renee, I can’t I’m having dinner with my grandparents.”

“Oh, Jimmy you can eat with them anytime.” James sighs and looks at his grandfather for help. He just smirks and James is led out the door.

     It’s been a struggle but after three days of coaxing Lucas finally got Lilly out of her room and out of the house. He knew she was upset over that guy at the gala he saw her with. She called him her British prince but Lucas called him more colorful names. He made a deal with her. If she went to the grocery store with him then once she had enough of the people she could sit in the car. She wasn’t crying or anything it was just this time of year is hard on her. They sat in silence till they pulled up into the store. Lilly wasn’t much of a talker to begin with but she was just moping around the grocery store with him. They went to the produce section and got various fruits and vegetables. Lilly had on a pair of jeans and an oversized navy-blue sweatshirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her slip-on shoes. As they walked down the canned food aisle Lucas was talking to her. She just casually said yeah, no, sure, whatever, to keep the conversation going. As expected the aisles are too small and Lilly is nonchalantly walking beside Lucas when he accidently bumps into someone. “Hey, watch it!” a snotty woman yelled at him. “This is a designer bag.” Lucas said he was sorry and Lilly was about ready to get her claws out. She looked up and sure enough it was Renee. “Oh, it’s you and your little pet.” She said snootily at Lilly.

“Renee, you and Cassandra just…” she looked up as she saw James come down the aisle holding a cereal box reading it. He was wearing a long black trench coat, a blue pinstripe suit and a white shirt with red tie. He had his glasses on. He was even eating a banana. He stopped at the cart and looked up. He made eye contact with Lilly. His mouth opened a little as he looked at her. “Jimmy, you remember Lilly. She was at that silly little party on Monday. This is her mangy pet Larry. But you don’t have to worry about her. By the time she comes back I’m sure you’ll have a better job and more opportunities.”

“His name is Lucas. He’s not mangy, he’s not my pet and let me tell you something Renee if you plan on keeping those fingernails on you’ll keep your damn mouth shut about Lucas.”

“What are you going to do sing me to death? Please my ears would bleed.”

“Lucas I’m done” she slammed the box of rice in the cart and took off. “Get what you want I don’t care.” She yelled back to him as she walked towards the door. “Lilly” she heard James call to her but she didn’t budge. Then she heard him tell Renee his name is not Jimmy.

               Later that evening James had dinner with Renee. He didn’t really feel like eating. He couldn’t get the look of Lilly’s face out of his mind. She looked shocked, hurt and angry. He didn’t like the way Renee treated her either. He only knew Lilly for a little while but he trusted his grandfather’s instinct. She was pouring him wine and changed into something she said a little more comfortable. It was just a lacy negligee. She came and sat on his lap and started kissing on his ear and running her fingers through his hair.  He closed his eyes and for a brief moment imagined it was a different blond doing that to him. He had a little groan in his throat then she whispered in his ear and it jerked him back to consciousness. “I’m sorry Renee this is not going to work.”

“What but we’re great for each other.”

“No we’re not. I don’t want this.”

“What are you one that likes musical theater?”

“There’s nothing wrong with musical theater but no that’s not what I’m into.”

“Well what is it then” she tried to undo his tie and take a strap off her shoulder. She was sexy and trying to seduce him but he wasn’t like that. He was brought up better and he was leaving before she accused him of anything. “I’m sorry Renee I have to go.” He walked the short distance back to school got in his car and drove around.

He was not used to driving in America. The driver’s side was on the wrong side and the driving on the wrong side of the street but he managed. He drove for a good 45 minutes to clear his head. It didn’t help but at least he got away from Renee. He went home and went straight to his room. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the look on Lilly’s face at the store. She looked hurt. Although he didn’t know why he felt like he caused it.  _That’s just silly. Miss America barely knows me. Miss America, I have to stop calling her that. I know her name now._ He tried to grade papers but his mind kept drifting off to the look on her face. At least 5 times he’s picked up the phone to text her but before he hit send he’d always chicken out.

Around 11pm he finally went to bed. Sleep would not happen though. He tossed and turned and paced. He tried warm milk, cold milk, hot shower anything to stop his mind from racing and the race always ended up where it began with Miss America. He was recalling some of their discussions about The Inspector. He looked online and found a sonic badge, The Inspectors best friend on the show. It could open up anything and do anything. It was something he wish he had in real life. He ordered two of them without even thinking. He planned on keeping it next to his Tardis on his desk. Around 2:30 in the morning he typed out a text message asking if she’s awake. He accidently hit send when he meant to delete it. He cursed himself and then sent an apology for waking her up. Whoosh noise, that was the ringtone in case she ever texted him. His heart jumped. He was scared to look at it but excited to as well. He was afraid she’d yell at him for waking her up. He took a deep breath and clicked on the envelope to read the message. MA: yeah can’t you sleep 2:31 A.M.

BP: no im having a hard time tonight :frown face emoji: 2:31 A.M.

MA: me too I’ve been having problems sleeping all week 2:32 A.M.

BP: what’s wrong 2:33 A.M.

MA: nothing 2:33 A.M.

BP: you can tell me :smilie face emoji: 2:34 A.M.

MA: just stupid drama I shouldn’t let get to me 2:35 A.M.

BP: boyfriend issues? 2:35 A.M.

MA: HA! No im not seeing anyone 2:35 A.M.

When he read that text, his heart leaped. He knew she wasn’t dating Lucas but he never thought about anyone else. MA: what about you? How are things with you and Renee? 2:37 A.M.

BP: well…. 2:40 A.M. He didn’t know how to answer that question.

MA: can I give you a word of advice 2:41 A.M.

BP: yeah 2:41 A.M.

MA: be careful around her.  2:42 A.M.

BP: what do you mean? 2:43 A.M.

MA: I just don’t want you to get hurt 2:43 A.M.

BP:  what’s wrong with her? 2:44 A.M.

MA: nothing nevermind 2:44 A.M.

BP: lilly we were never together 2:45 A.M.

MA: I know I just…you’re just a friend I know…I know how her and Cassandra can be. sorry I didn’t mean to but into your personal life. Forget I said anything…goodnight 2:47 A.M.

BP: no lilly I mean…goodnight 2:47 A.M.

 

James laid there for a few minutes. Now he was getting a headache. Now he wished he’d just stayed back in London in his little lab and not bothered. He never had to deal with girl issues like this before. That was his brother’s forte. Once they grew up and grew into their bodies he became the ladies’ man. He was the more outgoing friendly sort. James was happy to sit in the back a wallflower. That’s how he even met Martha is through his brother. She was Rose’s, James’ sister in law, best friend. John, James’ brother, would go on adventures with Rose. They travelled all over the planet. Rose brought Martha along but she didn’t like being a third wheel. So, they brought James on board. They would go sailing and many nights Martha and James would be privy to some private moments neither one wanted to hear. Now John and Rose travel together, Martha’s married and James is in America at his grandparents’ house at 3 am debating if he should ask his brother for advice. He sighed and looked at his phone over the conversation he had with her. Her name shows up as MA because when he put her number in his book he was calling her Miss America. Once he reread it the third time something clicked.  His message at 2:45 am about being together. _She probably thinks I’m talking about me and her. No wonder she left suddenly._ He didn’t want to wake her up but he couldn’t go the rest of the night dwelling on this. BP: Lilly 3:02 A.M.

MA: yeah 3:02 A.M.

BP: I’m sorry about what I said 3:03 A.M.

MA: what do you mean???? 3:03 A.M.

BP: I meant…I… I meant that Renee and I weren’t ever together 3:06 A.M.

MA: you weren’t??? : confused emoji: 3:07 A.M.

 

MA: I’m sorry I just…. she…she seemed to cling to you and drag you around everywhere and I saw…. well never mind 3:09 A.M.

BP: you saw us in the grocery store 3:11 A.M.

MA: yeah and… Renee….3:12 A.M.

BP: Renee what???? 3:12 A.M.

BP: you still there? 3:19 A.M.

MA: yeah…Renee and Cassandra hate me 3:20 A.M.

BP: why??? 3:21 A.M.

MA: I don’t know they both look down on me like I’m some…some lower life form 3:25 A.M.

BP: probably because they don’t know how great you are: smilie face emoji: 3:26 A.M.

MA: you think I’m great??? 3:27 A.M.

BP: of course!! Not every girl is smart enough to keep a banana in their coat, trainers with a dress, and also watch The Inspector: big smilie face emoji: big smilie face emoji: big smilie face emoji: I’m sure The Inspector would love to have you as one of his companions s 3:29 A.M.

MA: LMAO!!!!!! Thank you: blush emoji: 3:30 A.M.

BP: you are welcome: wink emoji: 3:31

MA: I think you are just brilliant…brilliant you are and fantastic: laugh emoji: 3:32

BP: I see what you did there! : laugh emoji: 3:33

BP: next thing you’ll be saying is allons y! 3:33

MA: I hate it when he says that LMAO 3:34

BP:  *gasp* that’s his catch phrase! … Alonzo lmao: wink emoji:  3:35

MA:  Alonzo!!! LMAO LMAO LMAO 3:36

BP:  I’m going to start calling you that Alonzo lmao 3:37

MA: you can call me whatever you want Inspector: wink emoji: wait…did I just say that? BAHAHAHAHAHa 3:38

BP: BAHAHAHAH GUILTY AS CHARGED! 3:39

MA: Inspector 3:40 A.M.

BP: yep Alonzo 3:41 A.M.

MA: thank you: big smilie face emoji: 3:41 A.M.

BP: for what???? 3:41 A.M.

MA: texting me…making me smile…making me literally lol. I needed this my hero LOLOL 3:42 A.M.

BP: you are welcome Miss America 3:43 A.M.

BP: OMG IM SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO TYPE THAT OUT! embarrassed emoji: embarrassed emoji: embarrassed emoji: 3:44 A.M.

MA: what that I’m welcome or Miss America: wink emoji: 3:45 A.M.

BP: I’m sorry Lilly lol god this is embarrassing lol 3:46 A.M.

MA: don’t be someday I might tell you what I call you: wink emoji: 3:47 A.M.

BP: now now fair’s fair: big smilie face emoji: share in the embarrassment 3:48 A.M.

MA: my British prince: embarrassed emoji: embarrassed emoji: 3:49 A.M.

BP: so, I did hear that!! HA!!! : big smilie face emoji: 3:50 A.M.

MA: what do you mean??? 3:51 A.M.

BP: the first day at school I heard someone say something about British and prince. I thought wellll I thought they were talking about William and Harry LOL it was you! Oh, this just made my night: wink emoji: 3:53 A.M.

MA: well next time I see you I’ll curtsey then: big laugh emoji: 3:54

BP: oh…oh I have an idea just a minute 3:55 A.M.

BP: can you do me a favor? 4:00 A.M.

MA: sure, anything your highness: wink emoji: 4:00 A.M.

BP: can you call me? I want to see if my new ringtone works 4:01 A.M.

MA: I’m not going to disturb anyone am I? 4:02 A.M.

BP: nah Renee’s asleep: wink emoji: 4:03 A.M.

MA: but I thought…. 4:04 A.M.

BP: Lilly don’t be so thick! Ha ha ha ha she’s probably too busy looking at herself to sleep 4:05 A.M.

 

               He got a call and his ringtone worked. “yes!” he laughed “it works!”

“What did you do?” She chuckled.

“Well I had the whooshing sound of the Tardis for our text messages but when I admitted to calling you Miss America I changed the ringtone to call me to here she comes Miss America” he laughed.

“Oh my god” she cracked up “that is classic!” she was laughing hard. “Next time I see you I’ll have to call so I can make my entrance” they both cracked up.

“It’s good to hear you laugh again” he said sweetly.

“It’s good to laugh again. Thank you, your highness. Just…just promise me something”

“Sure, anything love” he said it and couldn’t believe he said it. She let it go though.

“Just promise me you’ll keep your guard up around hocus and pocus. I don’t want to see you get hurt or in trouble over the two of them.”

“I will” he said smiling.

“I just…I know some of the stunts they pull. They find a young professor that’s handsome and oh my god they go after him and use him and then when they’re done he’s out of a job and they move on to their next prey.”

“I believe you told my grandfather the word is gorgeous” he laughed wishing he could see her face.

“OH MY GOD. Did George tell you that?” James just laughed evilly. “I’m going to kill him!”

“Oh, you should have seen his face when he told me that too.”

“I bet he was a devil in his younger years.”

“Younger years, he is now!” he laughed. “Do you know how long he has talked you up to me? My god I just came out here to shut him up.”

“He was all the time going on about his grandson. I was thinking it was some 12-year-old kid” she laughed. “No, I only act like I’m 12” they both chuckled together. “I am…I am glad though I did come out here and met you.”

“I’m glad you did too” she said sweetly. “Do you have class tomorrow?”

“Yeah” he sighed knowing good and well he needs to get some sleep but he doesn’t want to let her off the phone. “Good luck with your classes” she said softly.

“Thank you” he said right back.

“I should let you go and get some sleep.”

“Yeah I should try…I just…”

“Inspector”

“Yeah Alonzo” he smiled he loved it when she called him that.

“Thanks for texting me. I was having a rough night and…and…and you made it better thank you.”

“Lilly thank you for everything.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Promise?” he chuckled

“Promise” she chuckled back. James laid there staring up at the ceiling. He bit his lip and his eyes danced across the ceiling. He sent her one final text asking her if she was up at 7 to call him and make sure he was up. He laid his phone down closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 

It felt like he just dozed off when he heard his favorite ringtone. He smiled as he answered the phone. “It’s your morning wakeup call your highness” she laughed.

“I could get used to this” he chuckled “since I am a prince and all.”

“Did you get any sleep?”

“Not much you?”

“Nah I’m a night owl and I don’t sleep much otherwise.”

“You didn’t stay awake all night just to call me, did you?”

“Well I couldn’t sleep so I thought why not. Are you awake now or do you want me to give you the five more minutes mom routine” she laughed.

“No, I’m awake now thank you Alonzo.”

“You’re welcome Inspector. Well I should get a shower and go to the store. Hey if you want to come over later or tomorrow or whatever we can watch The Inspector if you’d like.”

“I’d love it!” he giggled.

“I’ll try not to fangirl over The Inspector while you’re there” she laughed.

“I’ll try not to fanboy over Clara while I’m there.”

“God, she gets ON MY L AST NERVE!”

“Really?”

“Oh my god if we played the drinking game every time she said Inspector we’d be drunk before the opening credits” she laughed.

“She’s hot though.”

“She is pretty but damn she’s annoying as hell. That is one thing Amy, my cousin, and I used to go off on. Clara … Clara … Clara … Ugg I wish she’d make her soufflé and shut up! Oh, sorry tangent there” she laughed. “What about Clara’s mother Suzette? Oh, she gets on my nerve.”

“If I had a mother that acted like she did we’d be at each other’s throats” she laughed. “I know she means well but oh my god.”

“Oh, and the boyfriend Nicky”

“Nicky kinda grew on me. He was a total tool at first. What I hate is how he’s whiny because The Inspector pays attention to Clara and forgets him. Well duh genius pretty girl in the room what guy is going to want to pay attention to him? Oh, and my favorite is Ian Hatch. I tell Lucas all the time he’s a spitting image of him.”

“He does look like him now that you mention it.”

“I swear if I was writing _Inspector Why_ you’d swear Ian was Lucas” she laughed “even flirts with everyone like he does.”

“Yes, I will definitely come over. Do you want to do it tonight or tomorrow?”

“Doesn’t matter to me. The boys are out of town. Bring some what is it you guys call it? Jim jams” she giggled “and you can sleep in Lucas’ bed if you want. I’ll make sure the sheets are clean. He’s got a nice bed. Sometimes I sleep in it when they’re on the road.”

“What does he do?”

“Oh, Jacob’s the lead singer of Succumb. Lucas is his manager and my manager. Right now, Succumb is on the road so Lucas is out there.”

“Succumb did they have the song Evil Gratitude?”

“Yeah”

“I liked that song. Jacob is your…”

“He’s like Lucas my bff. He’s the blond version of Lucas flirt and all. I’m the lucky one that gets to keep both of them grounded. But they’re my boys and they know it. They know if someone messes with them they have to hear it from me and tiger Lilly isn’t pretty.”

“Tiger Lilly?”  
“Yeah Lucas and Jacob call me tiger mama because I’m so protective over them. Well you saw that in the store yesterday.”

“Oh, I did yeah. You went off on Renee.”

“Yeah I would have done more but it was in public and well I didn’t want to wind up in the tabloids.”

“I can imagine that.”

“Yeah well love I’ll see ya later. Text me when you decide when you want to come over.”

“I will and thanks Lilly for being my friend.”

“What can I say you’re another one of my little cubs” she laughed.

“Is that what you call Jacob and Lucas?”

“Yeah the three of you are my little cubs”

“I’m glad” he chuckled

 

               He didn’t want to hang up the phone but he got a proper shower and ready for the day. He told his grandfather he talked to Lilly and everything seemed to work out. He got his black trench coat and his beat-up leather briefcase and headed out the door. When he got to his office he looked at his desk. There was a banana on the desk. “Hope this makes up for the past few days not bringing you an apple 

“Hope this makes up for the past few days not bringing you an apple 

“Hope this makes up for the past few days not bringing you an apple


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its still truncating the chapter so this is still part of chapter 3

“Oh, Miss America you are something else.” His grandfather knocked on his door “come in”  
“I’m just about to have some tea want to join me?”  
“Sure” he walked down the corridor to his grandfather’s office. George opened the door and walked in. James followed behind and saw Lilly. “Alonzo!” he smiled from ear to ear. She laughed heartily and stood up and came to him. “Inspector!” she gave him a great big hug. He held on for a few beats longer than probably necessary. “This does make up for no apples by the way” he winked at her and smiled. He took the rest of the banana out of the peel and took off the but part ate it and handed it to her. She laughed “You remembered!” she smiled at him as she put the banana in her mouth.  
“Well it’s not every day you hear the word buts and bananas in the same sentence”  
“Come on your highness lets have tea with the handsome devil.” She took his hand and led him over to the two seats in front of George. George saw the whole thing and just grinned ear to ear. “I’m glad you’re back to your old self Lils.”  
“Thanks George.”  
“I missed our morning teas.”  
“I missed them too. How have you been?”  
“Oh, just fit as a fiddle right as rain” he laughed.  
“Well your vitals sound good. We have to keep that old heart a ticking.” She smiled at him.  
“Yeah because someday I have to witness you two get married.” George looked at the both.  
“Ok that escalated quickly” James blushed and hid his head in his hand.  
“Now George I can’t marry him if I’m marrying you now love” she laughed and kissed George’s head.  
“Lilly I’ve had some time to think it over these past few days. I just…I just don’t think it’s going to work out. I mean ever since this handsome devil came walking in I’ve taken a back seat.”  
“Now George you know you’re my one true love” she laughed. George just beamed from ear to ear.  
“See what you get to look forward to when you’re my age James? You better snatch her up now.”  
“Grandpa” he groaned.  
“I told you! Trust your grandpa. I know true love when I see it.”  
“Grandpa we’re just friends.”  
“That’s because you’re too scared to say or do anything. I taught you better than that.”  
“Alright well I have to get ready for class.” James got up and left. He heard Lilly say behind him.  
“You shouldn’t embarrass him like that.”  
“I do it for his own good and yours too.”

  
James was back in his office trying to find a way to dig a hole to crawl in it. There was a knock on his door. He didn’t answer then his phone started ringing her arrival. “Come on in Miss America” he laughed as she opened the door. “It really plays that” she laughed. He smiled at her and sat back in his chair putting his feet on the desk. “Yeah I told you it did.”  
“Listen Jamie about your grandpa. He’s just teasing you. I don’t take anything he says seriously. Don’t let anything he says get to you. I just tease him to get him to laugh. That’s one of my quirks. I must make someone laugh at least once a day. It puts all of us in a good mood. Grandpa just happens to be my choice each morning. I don’t let it get to me.” he smiled at her.  
“You called me Jamie” he said smiling.  
“I did? I’m sorry I know everyone calls you James. I’m sorry.”  
“No…no it’s ok…I…I…I like it when you call me that. No one’s called me that since I was a little kid.”  
“Alright then it’s my special name for you” she smiled. He took his feet off the desk and sat up and leaned on his elbows on the desk as they were talking. “Oh, call me” he dialed her number and “God Save The Queen” played. He laughed heartily. “That’s your ringtone” she chuckled.

While they were talking out of the blue without a word the door flies open and in walks Cassandra and Renee. “Jimmy there you are! I was so worried when you left my house last night. We didn’t get to finish what we started” she said saucily and trying to let Lilly know they were up to something. “So tonight, we’ll meet up and finish what we started.”  
“Uh Renee I told you…”  
“Oh, I know what you told me but I don’t believe it lover” she got close to his face and barely any room to breathe. He looked at Lilly pleading for help with his eyes. Tiger Lilly was unleashed. “Thing is Renee,” she stood up. “James and I have a date tonight.” She reached out and took his hand and entwined his fingers with hers. “Yeah we’ve been dating for about oh I don’t know 18 months now. He’s coming here to see if maybe it’s time to take things to the next level. I’m not touring this time so we’re looking to buy a house and who knows go from there. I know you THINK you have been teasing and taunting him but truthfully, you’re just a poor substitute for the real thing. So, I suggest unless you oh I don’t know want to take it up with the dean that you take your grubby nasty little paws off my boyfriend before I physically remove them for you and bring you up on charges of sexual harassment because you know love it does go both ways.” James was impressed. She did her best version of The Inspector while giving them the riot act. She paused when she needed to get cocky when she needed to and clicked her tongue when needed to. James was loving this. The only things he didn’t add was she smelled. That’s one of The Inspector’s favorite lines. She smiled and squeezed James’ hand. “And one other thing his name isn’t Jimmy. He’s not some back-street pawn shop marijuana smoking pot belly tattooed balding thinking he’s god’s gift to women sort of man. He’s a doctor and as a student of this school you WILL refer to him as Dr. Noble or if he allows you to James. Now I suggest you and stretch over there go and find yourself some other prey because I’ve just about had it with the two of you. He’s told me he didn’t want to be around you and you keep forcing it. Now run along.” Lilly put her hand on his shoulder while keeping the other one entwined with his fingers. “Might I suggest find someone that’s ginger and maybe a little rude.” James chuckled at this only Lilly can quote The Inspector and people not catch it. “Well I never” Renee sauntered off and took Cassandra with her. They slammed the door and Lilly started laughing. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t stand to see you tormented any longer.”  
“I love you” he blurted out.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“No” he chuckled “I mean only you can do that AND quote The Inspector at the same time. That was awesome. How in the world did you come up with that off the top of your head?”  
“Well I open my mouth and out it flows” she laughed “I should tell you about dress shopping with Amy.”  
“If grandpa was here now we’d never hear the end of it”  
“I know” she laughed. “Well you saw a tamer version of the tiger come out.”  
“I’m going to love being one of your cubs” he giggled. “I was almost expecting you to kiss me there” he laughed. “Maybe I will on our two-year anniversary” she laughed and tousled his hair.  
“Really Lils thank you it means a lot.”  
“You are welcome my prince.”

As a favor Lilly, graded James’ papers while he was in class. By the time both were done it was lunch time. He bought her lunch and they talked about their ‘anniversary.’ Much like she has inside jokes with George now she has them with his grandson. They decided tonight they would have The Inspector marathon. After lunch Lilly went home and made sure the house was clean. They texted throughout the day before James came over. BP: anything I should bring over 5:19 PM  
MA: just your cute self


	5. Chapter 5

BP: I believe the word is gorgeous BAHAHAHAHAHa 5:20 PM  
MA: you are not going to let me live that down, are you? 5:21 PM  
BP: maybe on our third anniversary 5:22 PM.  
MA: do you want pizza or Chinese or what? 5:23 PM  
BP: you know what how about we get both my treat and we can eat it all night 5:27 PM  
MA: you don’t have to do that I can pay you’re my guest 5:30 PM  
BP: I know but it’s our anniversary lol 5:31 PM  
MA: LOL just get whatever snacks you want. I don’t drink alcohol but if you want beer or something you can get you some 5:32 PM  
BP: nah I’d like to remember our anniversary not sloshed LOLOL 5:33 PM  
MA: did you tell your grandpa? 5:34 PM  
BP: no, I figured I’d let you break his heart 5:36 PM  
MA: let me be the bad guy I see how ya are 5:37 PM  
BP: alright 7 ok? 5:38 PM  
MA: I’m ready whenever you are got the DVD already loaded up I can’t believe I’m saying this but allons y 5:40 PM  
BP: that’s my line…Alonzo BAHAHAHAHAHa 5:41 PM  
MA: you’re such a goof I’ll see ya later 5:42 PM  
BP: bye love 5:43 PM  
MA: bye dumpling 5:43 PM

James made his way to Lilly’s. She lived in a log cabin type of house. It had a huge backyard a swimming pool and the back was lined with trees. She had neighbors on both sides but looked like no one lived in the houses. He drove up the driveway and knocked on the back-French glass doors to the patio. He heard her say she was coming and he saw her run up to the door to greet him. “Hi!” she smiled big at him. “Do you need help carrying anything?”  
“No, I can get them just if you don’t mind take this” he handed her some green grocery bags. He went back to the car and got the rest. “Did you buy the store out?” she laughed.  
“Well I got in there and everything looked so good” he chuckled.  
“I know what you mean. I went earlier and got two things of cookie dough. Is it sad that one of them was just for me to eat raw?” she laughed.  
“Oh, I love raw cookie dough!”  
“I got a big enough tub and the real cookies are in the oven. Come on take your coat off and get comfortable.” She helped him with his black trench coat. “Oh, I love this coat” she put it on. It was way too big for her and engulfed her. “You look too adorable in that” he laughed. “Here let me get a picture” he took his phone out and snapped. “Oh, oh that reminds me!” she laughed and ran upstairs almost tripping herself on the hem of the coat. He started taking the stuff out of the bags. “So, what is one thing every prince needs?”  
“A princess?” he laughed.  
“Well yeah which I don’t know if I told you but Lucas and Jacob call me that. Long story so if you hear that you’ll understand” she laughed “no he needs a crown” she took something out of a bag and put it on his head. She started laughing hysterically and took a picture. “Aw there now you really are my British prince. I was in the dollar store and saw that and I laughed so hard.”  
“I did get you something too. I ordered it and it came today which surprised me” he pulled out a box from an online retailer. “Open it!” he got excited and bounced on his feet. She looked at him suspicious. She opened it up and her mouth dropped open. “Oh my god! It’s a sonic badge! That is awesome!” she jumped in his arms and gave him a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Ok I don’t normally show this to people because they think I’m nuts. The boys love it because they helped contribute to it but come on.” She took his hand and led him to the hallway. There was a door in the floor of the hallway she had to pull up it lead to some stairs. “Now be careful these stairs are not the best I need to fix them.” She turned on the light and lead him into a room that was painted royal blue. “I love blue it’s my favorite color.”  
“Mine too” he smiled at her.  
“Ok this is my geek cave” he looked around.  
“My grandpa was right. We are a perfect match” he laughed. “You have lava lamps and paintings of The Avengers, Green Arrow, Thor.”  
“Thor’s my daddy” she laughed.  
“How did I guess that” he chuckled. “Oh, I love this shelf!” it was a shelf with all The Avengers on it and knobs to hang things which she had a mushroom from Mario brothers, Thor’s hammer, and Captain America’s shield. That was all on one side. Then she had a poster of the internet’s grumpiest cat that said go away. He laughed at that one then on the other side were her bobble head collection of The Avengers and as he looked closer he found the bobble heads of The Inspector, his companions, and the Tardis. “This is going right here next to The Inspector” she kissed her shield and put it by The Inspector who was coming out of the Tardis. “So yeah I guess my inner 10-year-old boy kinda exploded in this room but I love it.” She sat on a blue bean bag and bounced up and down. He sat down on another bean bag next to her. “This” he giggled “this is awesome Lilly just awesome!”  
“I’m glad you like it. Not everyone gets it. This is just my one room my other room has all kinds of sports memorabilia and things. Oh my god I have an idea”  
“What”  
“I should paint the doors to look like the opening of the Tardis. Put squares on it oh yes! That’s my next mission” she bounced around.  
“That sounds awesome! I’ll help if you want.”  
“Of course! You’re more than welcome to help. While you’re here just make yourself at home. I’m not the best host. I forget to ask if you want anything to drink or anything just feel free to get it or ask.”  
“Thank you, Lilly. It means a lot. I haven’t met too many people while I’ve been here but the ones I have met have been great but none like you.” He kissed her cheek.  
“Aww Inspector” she blushed.  
“I’d call you Clara but I’m afraid you’d kill me.”  
“I would Nicky”  
“Now that’s below the belt Suzette”  
“Oi! Oh my god I’m actually picking up the slang” she started laughing.  
“Oh, stick with me doll and I’ll have you calling fries chips and cookies biscuits.”  
“Can I tell you something just between us?”  
“Yeah of course”  
“I love your grandpa but I really don’t like the tea” she laughed. “I drink it for him but I just don’t like it.”  
“How does he serve it to you?”  
“Plain. I just didn’t have the heart to tell him. He looks so happy when I come so I just grin and bear it.”  
“You are amazing. Most people would have just turned him down but you’ve endured it.”  
“Yeah I have. I don’t have any family and I’ve never had a grandfather so I figure that’s the least I can do.”  
“What happened to your family?”  
“My mother abandoned me when I was three. The man that raised me he’s technically my biological father but he was so evil I can’t even look at him.”  
“What did he do?”  
“I’ll tell you on our tenth anniversary” she smiled slightly.  
“It’s ok Lilly you don’t have to tell me.” She looked at his suit. He was wearing the brown suit with blue pinstripes. “I like this suit” she pulled on the lapels. “I tell ya I have a thing for ties” she laughed. “When I watch the news the first thing I notice is the guy’s tie.”  
“Really?” he smiled at her.  
“Oh yeah I love it when they wear a navy suit with a baby blue shirt and a royal blue tie. I love the monochrome colors like that.”  
“I’ll have to wear my blue suit for you one day.”  
“Do that I’m sure it looks nice on you.”  
“Are you flirting with me Alonzo?” he laughed  
“Why no Inspector just commenting” she laughed and bumped his shoulder. “I could stay down here all night but these bean bags aren’t meant for my big ass” she giggled.  
“I like it down here. It’s very homey. You have a tv here we can watch The Inspector here if you want.”  
“It doesn’t matter to me. I have a blow-up mattress I usually pull out and watch stuff on in here. I can get it if you want or we can watch it upstairs on the big screen. It’s not like I can’t quote the whole show which I’ll try not to do. Just elbow me if I do sometimes I forget” she laughed.  
“You know what let’s have some fun and watch it down here you and me Lewis”  
“Alright Sarge I’ll get the mattress”  
“Ha ha you really do know the show.”  
“Oh yeah because I’m definitely shake, shiver” she winked at him and went to the closet. She pulled out a queen size blow up mattress. “Oh, I forgot” she laughed and pulled out a set of sheets and a comforter. “That is awesome!” he laughed heartily and threw his head back. “Avengers sheets” he fists bumped her. “Here I’ll give you the pillow with Black Widow since she’s a girl and all. I get the one with Thor ya know him being my daddy and all” she giggled like she was talking to her 12-year-old sister. “Oh, I think I’ve finally gone mental” she laughed.  
“No, you haven’t! don’t say that this is awesome and fun. Come on Lewis” he patted the mattress next to him “lets watch.”

 

James and Lilly laughed as they watched the first episode of Inspector Why. Each time an actor decides to leave the show there’s a scene pivotal to the plot where The Inspector dies. At the end of the first season Lilly is getting teary eyed. “Ok something else I haven’t told you. I’m a big sap. I don’t care that I’ve watched this a dozen times I get emotional when he dies. The next Inspector is my absolute favorite but I really liked this guy too. When the next Inspector decides to leave the show, I’ll have to have you keep me from crying a river” she laughed. ‘I’m such a dork.”  
“Oh, Lils you’re a trip love.”  
“That’s what keeps me entertaining.” She went and got the snacks and the tub of cookie dough. They ate out of the tub together and had a popcorn fight. They watched the show but truthfully, they really just enjoyed being together. The show was just an excuse. James wore his crown for her and they took a selfie together of her in his suit jacket and him in his crown. She told him if she fell asleep he could sleep there or go up to Lucas’ room. “I trust you but I don’t trust myself to not roll over and think you’re a pillow and squeeze you to death” she laughed. “I had a dog once the poor dog always woke up with me squeezing it in my sleep.”  
“Lilly if you get tired you can go to sleep sweetheart. You don’t have to stay awake for me.”  
“And same with you. I know you hardly got any sleep last night. I worry about you I don’t want you getting sick Sarge.”  
“I won’t Lewis” he smiled at her. He scooted down on the bed. “This is kinda comfortable” he rolled over to look at her. “If you squeeze me in the middle of the night I won’t complain. I’m sure you have before in the 18 months we’ve been together” he winked and she hit him with the pillow. He hit her back and it was full on pillow fight. They laughed as they each hit their head on something then laid back. He put his arm around her shoulder and she moved closer to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and before too long they were both sound asleep. The Inspector in the background admonishing Keri Smith for blowing up a spaceship.


	6. Chapter 6

James stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes forgetting where he was. He glanced around and sure enough Lilly as she mentioned was snuggled up right next to him. She was holding on to him for dear life. It felt good her being in his arms. She started having a nightmare and grumbling in her sleep. James leaned over and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear everything was going to be ok. She relaxed when he whispered that. He started running his fingers through her hair and before he knew it he fell back asleep.

               James stayed with Lilly the whole weekend. They did watch The Inspector of course but mostly what they did was hang out with each other. Sunday evening came and after the latest episode of _Inspector Why_ James made his way back to his grandparents’ house. They were in bed asleep so James went to his room and crashed on his bed.

               Monday morning rolled around. James got his morning wakeup call from Lilly as she promised she’d do if she was awake. He had alarms set he just liked to hear her voice the first thing in the morning. The weekend they spent together was great. They were truly best mates. Lilly laughed at him every time he said mate. That was another inside joke between them. He went into work a little earlier than usual and as such got a surprise. “Hey, you what are you doing in my office?” he smiled big. She turned around with her Tardis blue lounge pants and I handcuffs The Inspector tee shirt. “Hey” she laughed. “I’m just leaving your daily dose of potassium for you.” She walked up to him and gave him a great big hug. “Well if I knew this was the time you came in I’d come in early everyday” he smiled at her. They weren’t romantic and they didn’t have the discussion about taking their relationship to the next level but if someone watched them they would think they were newlyweds. “I had a wonderful time with you this weekend.”

“Oh, I did too” she beamed. “We’ll have to do it again. Maybe we’ll watch Marvel Universe in order.”

“No fan girling over Thor?”

“Only if you wear a blond wig” she laughed.

“Don’t tempt me I might do it.” He waggled his eyebrows sending her into a fit of hysterics.

“You’re such a goof” she pinched his cheeks.

“Are you having tea with granddad?”

“Yeah”

“Let me make your tea” he whispered and winked. He grabbed her hand and took the banana and led her to his grandfather’s office. “Oh, there’s my two-favorite people!” he beamed when they walked in.

“Hey hubs!” Lilly laughed and kissed his bald head like she always did.

“Now don’t do anything to make James jealous! He’s got a jealous streak that one. When he gets mad we call him the oncoming storm. He lets it fester and fester till he blows up and boom it hits.”

“I could never get jealous of you granddad. You always get the pretty girls.”

“You should have seen me in the military. I had them flocking over me like who’s that guy you like Lilly? With the long blond hair?”

“Thor” James said with a groan.

“Yes, like Thor. I’d have to have a hammer to fight them off. Those were the good old days. Then I met Nancy and she was the prettiest one of them all. I just had to have her. She made me chase her for two years before she finally gave in. That was 50 years ago and I’ve never regretted a day of it.”

“Damn it George its Monday. You’re not supposed to make me cry!” she laughed wiping her eyes.

“You two will have that someday. You just wait and see. So, what is this I heard about an anniversary?” Lilly busted out laughing. James went to make Lilly’s tea the way he likes it. “Oh, you know Renee starting her thing. I told her off but in the process told her James and I were dating for 18 months.”

“So is that why he was gone all weekend.”

“Ok here’s everyone’s tea” he tried to change the subject.

               They sat and talked for a while like they usually did. George was his old frisky self embarrassing James as only he could. After a few minutes, they returned to James’ office. “Did he look odd to you today?”

“No, he looked like he always does.” Lilly bit her lip. She couldn’t shake this feeling. “What’s wrong Lewis?”

“Huh?”

“You look like you’re deducting something.”

“It’s…it’s I don’t know a feeling I can’t shake. Are you ok? Are you feeling ok?”

“Yeah, I’m, fine, are you?”

“Yeah it’s just…will call me when you get home from work?”

“Yeah sweetheart what’s wrong?”

“I just have this bad feeling. You be careful ok?”

“I will love” he smiled. She smiled a cheesy smile.

“I like when you call me that. It’s so cute.” She wasn’t her usual cheery self.

“Lilly what’s wrong?”

“I just wish I could shake this feeling. Do you need papers graded or anything?”

“No, you took care of that for me Friday.”

“Maybe if I go shopping I’ll feel better.”

“Do that. Tell you what get yourself something nice on me.” He got out his wallet and gave her his credit card. “Let’s just call it an anniversary present” he laughed. She chuckled at him.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Oh, but I like to. I’m the giver in my family. I like to give my friends gifts and things.”

“Sounds like me” she smiled. “Oh, and the tea so much better thank you. I might even drag you in here early every day to make my tea” she laughed.  “I’ll even bring you an extra banana.”

“Sounds like a deal” he smiled at her. She sat funny in her chair. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to go checkup on your granddad. Something wasn’t right with him and I just have a feeling I need to go and see.”

“I’m going with you.”

“Get your phone” he walked by her and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. It was partly out of support and partly out of fear. They went back to George’s desk. He was laid back in his chair mouth open wide. Lilly and James ran over to him. His eyes were dilating and rolling in the back of his head. “James in the filing cabinet in my office the bottom drawer there is my medical bag. It’s black and has a green sequin shamrock. Can you please get it?” James looked like he was starting to get scared. She grabbed him by the arms. “James listen to me. You must remain calm sweetheart. Can you do that for me?” he looked at her with scared 12-year-old boy eyes. He nodded his head yes. “Then go get my bag. It’s the cabinet closest to the wall when you go in.” James left and Lilly tended to George. “Oh no you don’t. You have to stay with me. Remember we’re getting married.” She felt his pulse. It wasn’t good. James brought her the bag. She got the stethoscope out and listened to his breathing and heart rate. They weren’t good. She lifted the phone. “This is Dr. Lilliana Patrick. I need an ambulance immediately to University of Chicago the science wing. I have a patient here that is going myocardial infarction both his pulse and heart rate are slower than normal. He’s not responding to questions either.” She hung up and then called her hospital. “Hello Sarah Jane, this is Dr. Lilliana Patrick. I have a patient that needs to be coming in. I’ve called 911. He is going to need to be sent up to the cathlab and be stabilized. Please call in Dr. Capaldi if he isn’t already on staff. We should be there within the next few minutes.” She turned to James. He still had that scared look in his eyes. “You need to call your grandmother. Do you want me to do it?” He shook his head he had to do it. Lilly still attended to George keeping him conscious. She found out he was having a pain in his chest. She gave him some nitroglycerin she had in her bag. “I can ride with them to the hospital if you like to pick up your grandmother or I can pick her up if you want to go to the hospital.”

“She said she’s ok to drive.”

“Do you think so?”

“I…I…I don’t know.”

“I tell you what love. I’ll go pick up your grandmother. Keep me on the phone and talk to me. I can help keep you calm.”

“I’m … I’m … I’m fine.”

“No sweetheart you’re not. He’s going to be ok James. He’s a fighter.” He tried to be brave but Lilly saw through that. “Tell you what” she wrote down his vital signs. “When the paramedics get here give them this. Tell them I am a doctor and he must go to this hospital. You have your phone I have mine. When I get to the car I will call you. You can keep me up to date on his prognosis. Keep talking to him. Tell him everything you ever wanted to tell him. Keep him conscious. Go with the paramedics to the hospital. I’ll get things sorted out here once we know what’s going on.” She kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand.

               She raced over to George’s house. Nancy’s car was still there. She knocked on the door and Nancy opened it. “Oh Lilly” she cried. “I can’t lose him.”

“It’s ok Mrs. Mott. I gave him some medicine. Jamie said the paramedics are there. They’re taking him to the hospital I work at. We’ll take the best care of him possible. Come with me I’ll take you to your handsome groom.” She smiled and took her hand. James kept her up to date on things. Lilly dropped Nancy off at the emergency room. James came and took her and Lilly parked the car and ran inside. She walked up to James and asked how he was. He was still shaken up. James got to see a new side of his Alonzo. Lilly turned into Dr. Lilliana which means she was going to get things done. “Ok people where are we at on the cathlab?”

“Waiting for a room” a nurse answered.

“Waiting? I called you twenty minutes ago! Come on come on let’s go!” she ushered. “Let’s get him up to the lab and I see anyone lollygagging then they will be in trouble! Now relay that message to the team upstairs and tell them the boss said so.” She turned and looked at James and Nancy. “Ok so I have to go to my office. It’s a lot more comfortable and quiet than here. If you guys want to you can hang out in my office. I will personally come relay any results when they are ready. He won’t be coming back here once he’s admitted. I’ll make sure he gets my very special VIP suite I set up. Can I get you anything water food?” They both looked at her and shook their heads. “The chapel is downstairs if you want to pray. I can also have a minister come sit with you if you like.”

“No thanks”

“Ok do you want to go to my office?”

“Yeah I think that would be best.” She went out and got Nancy a wheelchair.

“Here Mrs. Mott have a seat.”

“I don’t need a wheelchair.”

“It’s a long walk. I need someone to push me” she laughed. Nancy smiled. She knew Lilly and how Lilly liked to joke during stressful times.

               James pushed his grandmother in the wheelchair. Afterwards she was grateful she got to ride instead of walk. Lilly took them to her office. Inside the walls were painted a light blue. It looked like a living room. There were book shelves along each side three on each side filled with medical journals. There were pictures of her with presidents, the queen, prince Charles and other famous people. To the left as you walk in was a big screen tv. Flanking the walls were two leather couches. She had a fridge stocked full of drinks and food and her own private bathroom. “Being chief of staff and a Nobel prize recipient allows you some luxuries” Nancy admitted. Lilly smiled shyly. Nancy sat on one of the brown leather couches. James sat next to her. Lilly got a couple bottles of water, a banana, and a sandwich and gave them to her guests. She got a couple blankets and some pillows. She also got her lab coat on and changed into a spare set of scrubs. “Alright loves I will come back as soon as I know anything. I’ll try and call you James as soon as we get started. It might be a nurse talking to you though. I love you guys and he’s going to be ok. A greater physician than I has already granted me the serenity.” She winked at Nancy. She knew what Lilly was talking about. Lilly kissed the cross necklace she wore and exited the room.

               Lilly went to the cath lab and got started. They had already taking George to room number 1108 b to get him prepped. Lilly wasn’t a cardiologist but she was going to sit in with the cardiologist while the process was being done. The tube was inserted and the dye was beginning. You didn’t have to be a cardiologist or even a doctor to see the damage. Two of his blood vessels were blocked. One was at 90% and the other at 88%. He was going to have to have double bypass surgery. A third vessel was blocked but they could open it up with a stent. Lilly called James and kept him up to date. She was grateful to hear his voice. His voice had a calming effect on her. Finally, they were finished with the procedure. “Please escort Mr. Mott to room 1225.”

“That’s the VIP ward.”

“I know now please do as I asked while I go and speak to the family.”

“But Dr. Patrick only VIP’s are allowed in that room.”

“Yes, I understand that. Let me explain this to you. Mr. Mott was a brigadier in the British army. He fought in World War II. If anyone deserves to be in that VIP room, Dr. Perth it is Mr. Mott. If someone else has a problem with that they can take it up with the boss.” She turned and walked away. She met Dr. Capaldi in his office. “Ok I saw the results. He’s obviously going to need surgery.”

“Yes, we need to get that scheduled as soon as we can.”

“Anything else you want to tell the family?”

“I can relay the message thank you Dr. Patrick.”

“I understand that Dr. Capaldi but this family is important to me. They would rather hear the news from me.”

“Very well then I’ll have my nurse look at my schedule and see when’s an appropriate time to do the surgery.”

“An appropriate time would be as soon as possible.”

“I understand this family is important to you Dr. Patrick but we do have other patients as well.”

“And I understand you also have your golf game that takes up a good chunk of your time that you are supposed to be here. I’ve looked the other way Dr. Capaldi for a long time. However, I will not let this patient sit in this hospital longer than need be because you have to make par.” He phoned his nurse. “We can have surgery Friday morning if all goes well.”

“Thank you Dr. Capaldi. And good luck with your golf game.”

She walked back to her office. George was taken care of now she had to find out what James wanted to do with his classes. She’d take care of everything he needed. She walked into her office. Nancy was laying on the couch and James was rubbing her feet. They both sat up when she walked in. “Ok George is stable. They are moving him to room 1225. He has several blockages. We were able to put a stent in one but he needs to have bypass surgery. We have the surgery scheduled for the first thing Friday morning. Now bypass surgery usually takes about an hour a bypass so expect about two hours. He’ll have to stay in here this week but we’ll make sure he’s ok. Now did you guys call your family back home?”

“No, I barely got a signal when you called.”

“Use my phone on my desk. Dial 977 to get out and make a long distant call. If they are having issues getting flights here I can take care of that. Now Jamie what do you want to do about your classes? I can teach them for you or I can tell them to study something whatever you like.”

“Honestly Lilly work is the last thing on my mind.”

“I understand I’ll take care of it for you. I’ll take care of George’s classes as well. So, let me see if they have put him in the room yet. I’ll escort you to the room and give you guys some privacy.” She went over and called the nurses’ station. They had just transported him up there.  She gave James a key. “This is the key to my office. If you need to get away, take a nap, anything you are more than welcome to come down here either one of you. And really, I think you should call your family back home and tell them what’s going on. Tell them not to worry about air travel I have that taken care of but I believe he’d like to see his family.”

“Lilly is he going to be ok?”

“Jamie, I can’t say. I believe once we get this surgery done things will be better.  Question is, how are you?”

“I’m ok you know me always alright.”

“Alright Inspector I know that line.” She smiled at him. “If you need anything sweetheart I’m here for you.”

“My car! I left it at work.”

“Give me your keys and I’ll take care of it.” He smiled at her as he handed her his keys. He grabbed her and hugged her tight. “What would I do without you?” he said softly in her ear.

“Have to find a different copper Sarge” she laughed. “I love you Jamie everything will be ok you just watch and see.” She kissed him on the cheek on his dimple. “Alright my loves. Mrs. Mott are you ready to go wheeling it again?” she smiled. Nancy smiled at her and shook her head yes. Lilly led them to the VIP room said her goodbyes and left.

               She took a bus to the school and went to James’ room. The students were in there when she walked in they applauded her. She laughed not sure what for but then realized she had her lab coat and scrubs still on. “As you know Professor Mott had an emergency this morning. He’s in stable condition. Dr. Noble had to leave to be with Professor Mott. As a result, and because I need to get back to Jamie uh Dr. Noble” the students snickered. Lilly blushed. “All classes for this week have been cancelled. However, being next week is thanksgiving week prepare to study hard when you come back from holiday. My god I’m sounding like him” she laughed with the students. “I’m sure Dr. Noble will more than make up for this week when he comes back. If you can say a prayer for the family because this is a challenging time for them and they’re going to need it. If you guys need anything feel free to call or text me. My number is still the same so for now enjoy your free week.” She went to George’s class and did the same thing. Then she got them some food and took it back to the hospital.

               James followed Lilly back to her office. He made the calls and they all wanted to come to see their grandfather. Lilly got on the phone. “Yes, David I need you to get the plane ready. I need you to fly to London. I have a group of people I need you to pick up and deliver back here. If you can leave as soon as possible I’d appreciate it. Make sure everything is fully stocked too. Thanks love yes you can bring Sally. She can act as the flight attendant. Thank you love.” She hung up the phone and looked at James. “Ok so school check. Food for you guys check. Plane loaded check ok so there are some things now off my list. Grocery shopping do you guys need food at home?” James just looked at her. “What?”

“Nothing”

“No tell me Sarge what’s wrong?”

“You just take control over everything.”

“I…I…I … I’m sorry. I’m only trying to help. I’ll…I’ll stay in the background.” She started fidgeting with her lab coat. She took the pens out and put them in her desk and took her coat off. Her back was to James because she didn’t want him to see her cry. She went into her bathroom and found her clothes and got in the shower. When the water was hot and loud she started her breakdown. She honestly didn’t mean anything by it. She was just trying to help. Lilly’s got a heart of gold but sometimes that heart gets broken. Her adrenaline was running out and she sat on the chair in the shower. She pulled her legs up to her chest and cried. She wouldn’t tell Nancy or James but she was scared. She wasn’t anything to them just a friend but he meant the world to her. She didn’t want to lose him. “Lilly” a voice from behind the door called to her. “I’m sorry James I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Lilly…we need to talk love.”

“No, it’s ok. You’re right I do take over.”

“I… I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No but you’re right. I should have let you handle everything. When I get out I’ll go home. You can still stay in here if you like.”

“Lilly please listen to me”

“What’s there to say?” suddenly his voice became a little clearer.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to open the door. It wasn’t closed all the way and it opened while I was leaning on it.”

“It’s alright I have a curtain you can’t see anything.”

“Lilly that came out wrong what I said. Yes, you did take over everything but grandma and I are glad you did. You were a tremendous help to us. I wouldn’t have thought of half of the things you thought of. I’m sorry Lils don’t be mad at me please.” In the shower Lilly smiled. She wiped her tears.  Through a tiny slit in the curtain she held out her hand. “Come here” he took her hand and she squeezed it. “I’m sorry my British prince. I guess it comes from years of being a doctor and having to take charge. Are we good?”

“Yes, Miss America we are more than good” he laughed. “Get dressed and give me a hug.”

“I will” he kissed her hand. She laughed at him. “You silly goose” then she turned off the water and got dressed.  She sat next to James and held him while his adrenaline ran out and his fear started kicking in.

               That night Lilly convinced James and Nancy to go home. She said she’d stay there and if anything happened she’d call them. They were worn out. Lilly stayed with him all night. George talked to her for a while till his medicine kicked in and rendered him sleepy. The next morning, he woke up bright and early.  Lilly was still there. They talked for a little bit and she told him she was going to get his queen. He smiled big and lit up the room with that statement. She dropped by and got some breakfast for James and Nancy.  They were ever so grateful. “Now listen if you need me to clean your house or anything I don’t mind. You just take care of George. Also, your family doesn’t have to stay in a hotel. The boys are on the road. I have two spare rooms and a blow-up mattress. Some can stay with me if they want. James if you need me to take your suits to the dry cleaners I will. Anything you guys need I’m here for you. Grocery shopping you name it.” James just smiled at her with pride. Nancy hugged her and held on to her. “If you want to p ray, I’ll pray with you. If you just want to talk I’ll listen.”

“You are so good to us Lilly. No wonder George wants to marry you.”

“Oh” Lilly laughed heartily. “He was going on about that today” she laughed. “James has a key to my office. You can slip down there for some peace and quiet if you like as well.”

“Lilly, you take care of us who’s going to take care of you?”

“Me oh I’m fine. I’ll get some rest later.”

“James can you take me to the hospital? Then take her home and don’t let her do anything but sleep.”

“Mrs. Mott I’m fine”

“That’s an order son”

“Well you heard her” he laughed. Lilly sighed in defeat. They helped Nancy out to the car. James and Lilly took her into see George. He just lit up. “There’s my beautiful queen” he smiled at her. “And my two favorite love birds in disguise” James and Lilly chuckled. Nancy went over and kissed George. James went by and hugged his grandfather and Lilly started to slip out to let them have some privacy. “And where do you think you are going little girl?” George called after her.

“I was… I … I was just going to let you have some private time with your family.”

“Nonsense! You are my family just as much as anyone else. Especially if gorgeous here decides to make you an honest woman.”

“Grandpa” James groaned. “How many times do I have to tell you we’re just friends.”

“Just friends my foot. I see the way you two look at each other. Go on son kiss her” at this James and Lilly both gasped. “Now George leave them alone. They’ll come to realize it soon enough.”

“Thanks grandma”

“Now do as I said son make her get some rest!”

“Yes ma’am” he smiled at her and then turned to leave with Lilly. “I’m so sorry Lilly. He’s getting crazier every day.”

“It’s alright. I think it’s kinda funny. He teases you and you turn bright red. It’s alright. You don’t have to follow me home. I’ll be alright love. You can stay with your grandparents.”

“Um Lils I think they kinda want to be alone” he tilted his head back towards the door. Nancy was laying in the bed with George. “Aw that’s just so sweet. That’s why I made this room so couples can stay like that. God now I’m going to cry” she laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She got a text from the pilot telling him he’s about an hour out of London. “Call your brother. David’s almost to London.”

“How…how did you get a plane so fast?” she looked up at him with a smile on her face. She was touched. “You don’t know who I am do you?” she asked without a hint of braggadocio.

“Just that you’re Lilly Patrick.”

“Aw I love you” she kissed his cheek. Every time she did that she always kissed the same cheek because she kissed his dimple. “What?” he laughed as they walked along side to the car.

“I’m…I’m…google me. I don’t like talking about myself.”

“Alright I will” he laughed and started the car.

               Lilly made it home but Nancy was right she was exhausted. She dozed off in the car and James had to wake her up. He took her inside made her put on some pajamas and get into bed. He started to leave when she called to him. “What”

“Nothing” she looked down. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He petted her head and looked at her. “What is it Lewis?”

“Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” she asked nervously. That one night they fell asleep on the blow-up mattress led into the next night. Neither one dared admit it but they really needed each other. She felt safe in his arms and he loved holding her. The world could see how in tune they were they just couldn’t let go of their fear and fall into each other. He smiled at her. He took off his jacket and his shoes. He laid on top of the bed next to her.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest. “Tell me again about this magical place you and your brother dreamed up when you were kids the land of Gallifrey.” He started telling her all about some of the adventures him and his brother concocted as children in their back yard. They called it Gallifrey because the street they lived on was Gall Ave and it intersected with Frey Lane. They would fight aliens and creatures from other planets. They could go backwards and forwards in time on their little slide. Before he knew it, she was sound asleep. He leaned down and kissed her head. He slowly edged himself out from her grasp and walked out the door.

               He went down to her geek room and sat on the bean bag. He did as she said and googled her. “Wow” he sat amazed. “Dr. Lilliana Jacinda Heat Patrick born December 25 in Lexington, KY. Nobel recipient for medicine. Professor of astrophysics, molecular biology, and advance genetics. Can play at least 5 instruments and speaks as many languages fluently. Has an iq of around 130 and is a member of Mensa. She has had 10 number one hits. She’s sold 30 million albums and has won 6 Grammys. My god she’s accomplished. She must think I’m stupid.” James started feeling a little insecure about his relationship with his dear friend. He looked at pictures of her from her concerts and videos. She was gorgeous. She always had long curly blond hair, big blue eyes and a smile to light up the world. James always thought she was beautiful but these pictures were something else. He got a call from his brother telling him hey were on their way shaking him ot of his trance. “You should see this plane! It is huge!”

“Yeah?”  
“How did you do it?”

“A friend of mine set it up.”

“Well he must be loaded. There’s an actual bed in here a real live bedroom suite. The kids are loving this. You have to tell him thanks.”

“I will I’ll tell her. She also said you guys don’t have to stay in a hotel. She has a couple spare bedrooms.”

“She? She? Woo hoo hoo what have you been getting up to Jamie boy?” he was taunting him.

“Nothing Johnny” he said sarcastically knowing his brother didn’t like being called that. “She’s just a friend.”

“A friend? You have a friend that has a private airplane can take you anywhere you want to go and she’s just a friend?”

“Yes, she’s just a friend.”

“Wow I should tell Jack you have ‘just a friend’ he might like her.”

“Leave Jack out of this!”

“Hoo hoo hoo I recognize that tone! Struck a nerve.”

“Lilly is a great lady. The last thing she needs is to be with Jack.”

“Someone’s getting jealous.” He singsong in his ear knowing it would get his brother upset.

“Put Donna on the phone” he was getting perturbed.

“Oi Spaceman what’s going on?”

“So, do you know when you guys will be here?”

“Pilot said in about three hours.”

“Call me from the airport. I’ll pick you up.”

“What in your little car?”

“I’ll get a friend to go with me.”

“Is it the one John’s going on about?”

“She’s just a friend.”

“What’s her name?”

“Lilly…her name is Lilly.”

“So, do you have any idea about hotels?”

“You guys can stay with grandma and grandpa and some can stay with Lilly.”

“Your friend”

“Yeah I’ll stay here too so it’s not a big deal.”

“You’re at her house now?”

“Yeah what’s wrong with that?”

“And you are just friends” he got her implication.

“Not you too Donna” he sighed. “I was thinking the kids and you and Lee can stay here. John and Rose and Jack can stay at grans.”

“Is there going to be room?”

“Yeah her roommates are out on the road so they won’t be home for a while.”

“What do you mean on the road?”

“Like on the road touring making music”

“Oh, what’s their names?”

“Jacob is one and Lucas is his manager. She’s got two spare bedrooms and a blowup mattress.”

“Where are you going to sleep?” this was his sister. She was going to get to the bottom of it.

“Wellllll…” he paused. He couldn’t dare tell her he’d sleep with her because she’d take it totally incorrect. “I can sleep on the couch.”

“Yeah right spaceman” she huffed.

“Donna we’re just mates that’s all.”

“Is this the friend gran was telling me you stayed all weekend with?”

“Oh gran” he closed his eyes and rubbed his face. “We had an _Inspector Why_ marathon.”

“And that’s all?” she laughed.

“Donna seriously nothing happened.”

“Yeah right Spaceman.”

“How does that work for you lot?”

“Sounds good see ya in a few hours” now he just had to tell Lilly his plan. He went up to check on her. She was asleep. She was stirring in her sleep having nightmares. He laid down next to her whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. She snuggled up next to him and fell right back to sleep. James laid there and listened to her breathing. It lulled him into a sleep.

               A couple hours later Lilly was awakened by James’ phone. It kept ringing. He wouldn’t wake up so she answered it. “Hello”

“Who’s this?”

“Who’s this?”

“I asked you first. Why are you answering James’ phone?”

“He’s asleep.”

“Oh really?” the voice went high pitched like they were excited.

“This is Donna. James’ sister.”

“Oh hi! This is Lilly James’ friend. Are you guys in town yet?”

“The pilot said we have about thirty minutes.”

“Ok I’ll wake sleeping beauty up and tell him.”

“Sleeping beauty? That long skinny streak of nothing?” she chuckled. Lilly laughed with her.

“Yeah he is skinny. Told him I hug him I get a paper cut” they both laughed. “How many of you guys are there so we’ll know how many cars to bring.”

“There’s eight of us. Six adults and two kids”

“Ok how was the flight?”

“Oh, it was wonderful! This plane is awesome!”

“Oh, good good I’m glad. Alright we’ll be there in a few. Call us when you land.”

“I will and thank you again.”

“Oh, you are welcome.” Lilly hung up the phone and tried to wake James up. “Come on Inspector we have a case to solve.” She shook him. He grumbled at her and shook her off. She kept shaking him. “Don’t make me kiss you and freak you out. I told you about the dress shopping ordeal you know I’ll do just about anything” she laughed. A slight smile came on his face. His eyes were still closed. “You can kiss me if you want but I’m awake now” he laughed.

“Did you have a nice sleep?”

“Yeah I did actually how about you?”

“It was great” she smiled. “So, there’s eight coming how are we going to pick them up?”

“Grandpa has a van we can use.”

“Ok cool do you need me to stay here while you go?”

“No Lewis I need my best copper on the case” he grinned.

“Why thanks Sarge I appreciate it.”

“I was thinking though if you don’t mind. Grans only got three rooms. Maybe Donna and her husband and two kids can stay here. Jack, John, Rose and Sylvia can stay with gran.”

“That sounds fine where will you stay?”

“If you don’t mind I wouldn’t mind staying here. I can sleep on the couch or the blow-up mattress.”

“No, I don’t mind at all” she laughed. “Honestly I like it when you stay over. I don’t feel so alone and freak myself out about every little noise in the house.” She smiled at him.

“Now we can’t have Miss America getting spooked, now can we?” he winked at her. She tousled his hair and got up. “Get dressed pretty boy your family’s coming.”

“Pretty? Pretty? I’m not pretty.”

“Yes, you are” she laughed “but it’s a good thing.”

“Oh, you Americans and your slang” he shook his head.

“Oi!” she shouted back at him and they both laughed. He got up put his shoes on and his jacket back on. She came into the bedroom clothes changed. “Oh, you’re wearing the blue suit! I like it!” she went over and straightened up his tie.  He smiled at her and pinched her cheek. “I’m glad you like it Miss America” he laughed and wrapped his arm around her and they left to go to his grandmothers.

               While they were on the way to the airport Donna called again. “Hey Spaceman I talked to your girlfriend earlier.” They were using Bluetooth so Lilly heard the conversation.

“Donna she’s … we’re… we’re not together.”

“Oi doesn’t sound like it. She was answering your phone because you were asleep sleeping beauty.”

“I just laid down and dozed off.”

“Still what’s she like?”

“Donna”

“Hey, I have a right to know who stole my brother’s heart.” Lilly giggled in the background.

“Are they all like your grandpa?” she laughed.

“Oh, pretty much” James sighed.

“Is she there?”

“Yeah I’m here. Hello Donna” Lilly smiled.

“Hi! Oh, Rose and I are excited to meet you. Ever since John talked to James earlier.”

“Who’s John?”

“My brother”

“So, who’s all coming?” James asked.

“John, Rose, me, Jack, Lee, the kids, and mom.”

“James should we go back to my house and you pick them up? Will there be enough room?”

“We can throw the kids in the boot” Lilly looked at him strange.

“Oi! We’re not throwing my kids in the boot! I’ll throw you in the boot.”

“I’m sorry what’s the boot?”

“The trunk”

“Oh” she laughed “That makes sense now.”

“How does that make sense now?”

“Grandpa has an SUV and the boot you can see inside. They’ll love it.”

“What terminal are you at because we’re here.”

“Gate 34”

“Ok we’ll see you in a few.” They drove around till they got to the terminal. “Brace yourself Lilly.”

“Why what’s going to happen?”

“Think grandpa time six” he sighed. She started laughing.

“Oh, this is going to be a wild time then. It will be ok love. We’re Sarge and Lewis, Inspector and Alonzo, shiver and shake, and Miss America and the British prince. We can get through it.” He looked at her and smiled. “I love your optimism”

“Eh what can I say. All you can do is laugh. If you let it get to you they’ll keep it up and make it worse. Oh, there’s someone with a union flag shirt.”

“Oh, that’s Rose and there’s the gang Scooby.”

“Alright shaggy”. They got out of the car and immediately two little red headed children came running up to James. “Uncle James Uncle James! You should have seen the plane! It was huge! David let me pilot it too! I want to be a pilot when I grow up!”

“You do that’s awesome! This is my nephew Mickey. This is my niece Jenny.”

“Hi” Lilly bent down to their level and spoke to them. They got shy and hid behind their Uncle James.

“You don’t have to be shy. I’m not going to bite” she laughed. A red head lady with long straight hair came up next. “This is Donna. You spoke to her on the phone.” Lilly looked at Donna. Her mouth hung open. “Hi” Lilly said nervously. Donna squeaked out a “What”. Lilly looked at her and then at James.

“James Andrew Noble you didn’t tell me your friend was Lilly Patrick!” Lilly shyly waved hello.

“Why would I? Do you know her?” Donna slapped his arm hard. “Ow what was that for?”

“You didn’t tell me your friend was Lilly Patrick! Lilly Patrick James! You don’t know who she is?”

“She’s a friend from work.”

“A friend from work…a friend from work” Donna was getting fired up and excited. “A friend from work is someone you have a drink with at the pub. Not a big-time music superstar! My god I love you and your music. You inspired me in so many ways after my first wedding ended in disaster.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Are you ok though?”

“Yeah…yeah it was a while ago. I found out he was cheating on me when his girlfriend showed up at our wedding.”

“Holy shit!” Lilly said without thinking and put her hand on her mouth. “I’m sorry I forgot kids around. That’s awful! I hope you kicked that loser to the curb.”

“He fell down a giant hole and she had to get him out. It wasn’t just any hole it was a sewer line” she laughed. Lilly tried to not laugh but couldn’t help it. “That sounds like there’s a song in there!”

“If you do copyright Donna Temple”

“Alright” she laughed. Lilly turned to James. “She’s a trip I like her. We could get into so much trouble.”

“Yeah that’s what I’m afraid of” he laughed. The lady in the British flag shirt came up. “I’m Rose. It’s nice to meet you Miss Patrick.”

“Oh, please call me Lilly Miss Patrick makes me sound what’s the word Jamie oh yeah posh. I’m anything but posh. I dig your shirt though!”

“Thanks, I haven’t worn it in years. I thought I lost it and then when we were packing I amazingly found it.”

“Oh, I love it when that happens. He has my office now” she pointed to James. “I left him a note telling him he’ll probably find some things there because I would lose my head if it wasn’t attached” she laughed. Rose was a blond with a big smile and light brown eyes. Next to come up to her was this guy that was in a word GOR GE OUS.  “Captain Jack Harkness” he shook Lilly’s hand.

“Stop it” James admonished him.

“He was just saying hello” Lilly looked at James.

“Lewis remember Ian and Lucas” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, I get it Sarge. Still I don’t mind” she winked at James who rolled his eyes at her. Lilly looked around and had to do a double take. She looked at James then back to the back to someone with the bags. “Hold on you didn’t tell me you were a twin!”

“Yeah well there’s my twin.” A man identical to James came up and shook Lilly’s hand.

“Hello I’m John”

“Hello” Lilly smiled and shook his hand. “I’m Lilly.”

“Oh yes James’ girlfriend.”

“And here we go” James said under his breath but loud enough for people to hear.

“No” she laughed “No we’re just friends.”

“Riiiiiight” he shook his head and looked between his brother and Lilly. “Shall we go then?”

“Yes of course sorry” Lilly went around and opened the trunk. They put their luggage in. James drove and John sat next to him. The rest of the adults sat in the rest of the seats and Lilly sat in the back with the kids. “So, do you want to stop by the hospital first or get settled.”

“I think we should get settled.” Rose offered.

“I want to go by the hospital.” An elder lady mentioned. Lilly hadn’t met her yet. She didn’t seem very friendly so Lilly kept quiet. Everyone else wanted to get settled first and get something to eat. The one lady was the lone holdout. To appease her they went to the hospital first. Lilly lead them up the way to the room. “Wow this room is posh!”

“Yeah it’s a little too posh” the elderly lady chimed in. “To posh for my father. How’s he going to pay for this? He only gets a little check each month you know.”

“It’s the VIP suite. Lilly designed it herself.”

“You did? Who are you the queen of Sheba?”

“No, I’m just Miss America” she smirked back and looked at James with a grin. They made their way into George’s room. Lilly immediately went over to check the latest report on his vital signs. “Who is she and why is a Miss America in your room?” the elderly lady looked at George. George looked at Lilly and winked. “She’s my fiancé.” Lilly gasped and started laughing out loud. Everyone started shouting at her and him. “HOLD ON ONE SECOND!” Lilly shouted above all of them getting their attention. “For starters, I’m Dr. Lilliana Patrick. I’m a neurosurgeon and chief of staff of this hospital.  I work with George. He is one of my dearest friends and I’m the one that found him and rushed him to the hospital and stood by him while we put a tube in his leg to check his condition. As far as fiancé it’s a joke between us.”

“Good don’t need any money hungry bimbos around my father.”

“Now George you didn’t tell me you’d be my sugar daddy” Lilly smirked.

“Now Lils you know I am.”

“I don’t know what kind of doctor you are but I don’t appreciate you flirting with my father!”

“You can say my bed side manner is pristine” she smirked.  Before it went too far George finally stepped in. “Sylvia, Lilly is a dear friend to me. She’s like a granddaughter to me. She comes by to see me every day and has tea with me. I know she doesn’t even like the tea but in ten years she’s never complained.”

“You told him?” Lilly looked at James.

“He didn’t have to Lilly I knew all along. I just wanted to see how long it would take you to tell me.”

“Well…I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“And that’s why I love you as if you were my own.” He kissed her hand. “Lilly and I joke all the time. It’s just a joke nothing more. So, don’t get your knickers in a twist. Besides she’s besotted with James.” James groaned and Lilly laughed. “Oh here we go again Jamie” she laughed. Lilly checked his vitals. They were doing well. She got him some ice water. She hugged Nancy and asked her if she needed anything. She shook her head no. “Alright then James can I talk to you for a moment?” he went up to her and they stepped outside in the hall. “Is that woman your mother?”

“No, she’s Donna’s mother.”

“But I thought…”

“Long story”

“Ok so I don’t care who stays with me but I would prefer if she didn’t.”

“Don’t worry. After the way, she acted she’s not spending one minute with you. I wouldn’t blame you if you made her fly commercial back.”

“Don’t temp me Sarge” she smiled. She went back into the room. Sylvia rolled her eyes and snickered.

“Did you step out for a quick snog?”

“First off, I hate that word second, it’s no one’s business if I did and third George, Mrs. Mott if you guys need anything I’ll be in my office. Jamie knows how to get ahold of me. Just say the word I’ll come running back up.”

“I’m sure Jamie knows how to get to your office” Sylvia snickered. “I’m sure he’s spent a lot of time in there.”

“For an old bag, you sure are bitter” Lilly smirked back. “Anyways it was nice to meet you all. James can fill you in on sleeping arrangements.”

“Oh, we got a hotel. We’ll be fine.” Sylvia smirked.

“Alright then” Lilly smiled and waved and left to her office.

               Lilly went into her office. She flopped down on the couch. It had been a long trying day. Her adrenaline from being Dr. Lilly is starting to wear off. She looked on the couch and there was James’ coat. She wasn’t falling in love with him. Well maybe deep down she was and she didn’t mind all the teasing from everyone because it made her feel warm and fuzzy. She liked the laughing and teasing. She just enjoyed having him around. When he was around she felt like she could be herself. She didn’t have to be Lilly the superstar surgeon, professor, or musician. She could just be Lils. She was thrilled he didn’t know who she was and absolutely loved that she had someone she could talk Inspector with. She wrapped it around her. She smelled it. It smelled like him. It was kind of musky but very manly. She could smell his shampoo on the collar and it felt like his arms were around her when she wore it. She smiled as she sat there deep in thought.

               There was a little knock on the door and then someone came in. “Oh, there’s my coat” Lilly jumped and saw James come in. “Are you cold?”

“No” she blushed “Here you can have it back.”

“No if you need it you can use it. Don’t want you getting sick before you and grandpa get married” he winked at her. She smiled big at him. “I’m sorry I got into it with her up there.”

“Oh, don’t be! That is why you are my Miss America.” He kissed her forehead “Muah because no one stands up to her when she gets like that. Donna tries but she just runs away.”

“So, what’s going on up there?”

“It got a little too crowded up there. So, I came down here.”

“Aww did you miss me Sarge?”

“Well of course I did Lewis” he laughed.

“So, she’s not your mother but she’s Donna’s mother?”  
“Yeah uh” he sighed and blew out his cheeks. “When John and I were kids our house caught on fire. Our parents died.”

“Oh my god Jamie!” she put her hand on his cheek.

“Donna was always best friends with us. Mostly John since he was more outgoing. We would always stay over at her grandparents’ house since they were our neighbors. When my mom and dad died to keep us from going into the foster system they adopted us. He’s been my grandfather ever since.”

“Sweetheart I’m sorry about your parents.”

“Yeah well it was a long time ago.”

“But still”

“Yeah but I had a great childhood after all. George would always take me and John out and show us the stars. That’s where our love of astronomy comes in. He’d treat us as if he were his own flesh and blood. I think Sylvia’s always been jealous because of that.”

“You couldn’t have asked for better parents”

“Yeah they are pretty great. Even if they love to tease me about you.” He smiled at her.

“I think it’s funny. I love seeing you get all grumpy about it. I crack up because you get embarrassed enough for both of us.”

“Yeah I just … I just … I don’t want them to push anything. If anything happens I want it to be because we want it to.”

“It will Inspector.”

“I tell you what though when you told her you were Miss America I thought I was going to die laughing. Who knew my own little pet name for you would work so well.”

“Actually, I’m glad you told me. I knew somewhere along the line I’d slip up and call you my British prince.” His phone rang. It was Donna on the line saying they were ready to go and get something to eat.

               Sylvia was upset because there wasn’t a hotel room but was satisfied with staying at her parents’ house along with Jack. Donna, her husband Lee, their two kids and John and Rose however wanted to stay with Lilly. They stayed up talking and laughing. Donna and Rose were looking through magazines. “What are you looking at?” James asked them innocently as he walked into the room and sat down next to Lilly. “Bridesmaids dresses” Donna spoke nonchalantly as she turned the page.

“Aww who’s getting married?” Lilly asked innocently.

“Well you two if you ever get over yourselves and admit how you two feel.” Donna flipped the page and asked Rose about a certain dress. “Oh my god you guys too?” Lilly laughed and threw a pillow at Donna. She threw it back. Lilly threw it to John. “Here hit your wife with this. She’s too far away for me to” she laughed. He took the pillow and hit Rose. Before they knew it, they were all on the floor laughing hysterically. “Oh, I’m so glad I met you guys. I hate the circumstances but I’m glad I met you.”

#### “We are too Lilly.” They played a rousing game of scrabble. It cumulated in an argument over whether OXYPHENBUTAZONE is a word. “It is a word! I’m telling you. It’s an anti-inflammatory medicine. You can trust me I’m a doctor” they groaned at her pun and at that ended the game. The girls stayed up and talked while the men shot pool in Lilly’s game room. When it came time to go to bed Donna and Lee took Jacob’s room, Rose and John took Lucas’ room. Lilly took her room and the kids fell asleep on the floor watching cartoons. They just left them in the geek room. James knocked on the door. “I’m sorry I left my bag in here. I need to get some clothes to change into and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

#### “You’re fine love” she smiled at him. He came back out and she was watching her favorite episode of _Inspector Why_. He stood in the door way and watched her quote various lines. “Is that all I am rude and not ginger?” she laughed “Funny thing is he’s got reddish tent to his roots.” Lilly said to the air.

#### James came and sat on the bed. “Oh, this is my favorite part” he laughed and joined in echoing The Inspector mocking the leader of the Sycorax. “I don’t know!” all three said to the tv. “Well come on sit back and watch the rest with me.” James sat against the headboard and they watched the rest of the show. “I think it’s hilarious how that sword is almost bigger than he is! He’s just as skinny as you!” she pinched his side. “Ow what was that for?”

#### “Just because” she laughed. He pushed her head away playfully and they started their little playful banter. When they were done laughing James put his arm around Lilly’s shoulder and pulled her closer to him. “Inspector”

#### “Yes Alonso”

#### “I’m glad you left your bag in here” she looked up at him with a big cheesy smile.

#### “Me too” he smiled back at her. He scooted down and she laid her head on his chest where she always did when they watched The Inspector. As they made it through a couple episodes the last thing either of them remembered was a werewolf and queen Victoria.

####                The following days were pretty much the same. On Thursday night, they went to bed early and got up and headed to the hospital. When they got there Lilly pulled James to the side. “It’s your choice. I can go in there and watch the operation or I can sit out here with you. Dr. Capaldi is a very capable doctor. He knows what he is doing but I’ll give you the choice. Whichever one you choose I’ll go along with.”

#### “Will they let us know what’s going on?”

#### “Yes, and if you feel there’s too much time passed I can go in and check.” James had been strong up until this point. Now his strength was failing. His lip quivered as he held back tears. “Two things one he’s going to be ok and two don’t ever be afraid to show your emotions around me. I’m your friend. I won’t judge you or anything like that. Let me be your rock after all that’s what Lewis is for right?” he let out his breath and looked at her tears in his eyes.

#### “I’m so scared Lilly.” She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He started crying on her shoulder. “It’s ok love it’s ok. I’m here for you.” She held him as tight as she could. At that moment, she took the choice away from him. She was going to stay with him through all of this. Three hours later George was in recovery and fit as a fiddle. He would need a few days to recover but he was going to be home for thanksgiving.

####                Things seemed to be setting back into normal. George was happy his family was all there. He had the attention of all the pretty nurses. Quite a few of his colleagues and students came to visit him. Lilly smiled at his room full of family and silently walked out the door. It was kind of overwhelming because everything was ending. They didn’t need her anymore. She was happy he was getting better. Now her life was slowing down again. That means another thanksgiving spent alone another Christmas spent alone. She didn’t want to interfere with peoples’ time with their families. She would get her take out meal and ice cream. She’d sit at home and watch football and try not to focus on how lonely her life really was. She had it all a great house, her own private plane, several great careers but she learned much too late it’s all worth nothing if you don’t have someone to share it with. She found herself back in her office. This time she didn’t have James’ coat to curl up with. She took a pillow and held it close to her. She tried in vain to tell herself not to cry but it was all for naught. She laid down on the couch and cried. She didn’t even hear when someone came in. “Lilly grandma wanted me to ask you…” he saw her laying there sobbing into a pillow. She didn’t even look up to greet him. “Love what’s wrong?” he sat down on the floor, curled his legs around behind him and reached out to brush the hair away from her face. She shook her head no. “Now come on Alonzo. You don’t have to be an Inspector to know something’s wrong. You can tell ole Sarge.” That got a smile out of her at least. “It’s nothing I just…nothing.”

#### “Now what did you say about showing emotions? You can show them to me Lils. I’ve seen you when you wake up in the morning” he laughed. That got the pillow thrown at him. “Aw there it is. I think I see it yep…I see it yes it can’t be denied there’s a smile.” She buried her face in her hands. He petted her shoulder. “How can anyone be depressed with you around?”

#### “They can’t that’s why there’s two of me.” That got her a full giggle. “Now tell doctor prince what’s wrong”

“It’s nothing…I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Will you talk to me about it sometime?”

“Yeah”

“Promise me Lewis on your sonic badge”

“I promise Sarge on my sonic badge”.

“Alright then I’ll take that. Grandma wanted me to ask you what you’re doing for thanksgiving.”

“Same as I always do either work or sit at home and watch football and eat ice cream why?”

“That’s how you spend a holiday Lils?”

“I have no one to spend them with.”

“Well then that settles it then. You are going to be my date to the first annual Mott family thanksgiving.”

“Jamie, I don’t want to impose.”

“Impose? Impose? The only imposition would be if I had to text you at least 100 times to make sure you were ok. No, you are going with me. Then if I can handle it you’ll show me what this black Friday business is about and this football.” Her smile took up half her face. His smile took up half of his face. He stood up and reached for her hand. “Alons y Alonzo” and they went back up to George’s room.

               Wednesday Sylvia and Nancy were getting things ready for the next day. Everyone even Lilly stayed over Wednesday night so they could enjoy the holiday on Thursday. Lilly taught the kids about what thanksgiving is about and made paper turkeys that were proudly hung up on the fridge. The ladies hung around and chatted and the men chatted amongst themselves. All the preparation was done and they baked pies, cakes, cookies, candy, fudge and stayed up to about 2 in the morning finishing it up. Most of the men crashed where they were. So, when the ladies were through they took the beds. Lilly slept with Rose or tried to at least. After a while of tossing and turning and feeling guilty because her husband wasn’t with her Lilly left Rose asleep. She went into the living room and found John. He was just returning from the restroom. “Hey, go get in bed with your wife. I can’t sleep there’s no sense in you suffering for it.” He smiled at her and told her thank you. She liked him but could tell a vast difference between him and James. James was the quiet one John had a gob that wouldn’t shut up. He was a nice fellow but Lilly sensed there was some underlying tension between the twins. She saw James and he was asleep on couch sitting up. He didn’t have a blanket or anything. She got him a pillow and put his head underneath and then covered him up with a blanket. She sat there for a few minutes and watched him sleep. It was relaxing to her but she had to shake herself out of the trance if she stayed there any longer she might come to terms with what was festering inside her.

               Thanksgiving was upon them. There was a feast to feed an army. Lilly sat next to James and they all took turns what they’re grateful for. “I’m grateful that I get to spend it with you guys. I finally know what it feels like to have a family gathering. I just hope I’m not intruding.”

“That’s never stopped you before” Sylvia had to say.

“Right well at least you guys know what I’m thankful for” she looked down and picked at her food. James grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “You know Sylvia that’s about enough from you.”

“Of course, look who comes to her defense, prince charming.”

“You know Sylvia if it wasn’t for Lilly you wouldn’t be here. You’d be at home and maybe not even know what happened. Lilly here took charge and got things done for grandma and me while we were in shock over what happened to grandpa.” She opened her mouth to say something. “No Sylvia you’ve prattled on long enough now you’re going to listen. She made sure I called the family and told them. She also made sure she took her own plane and had someone fly out there immediately to pick you up instead of waiting for a flight in an airport. She made sure there was someone there to pick you up and she even made sure there was food in the house to eat once you got here. She opened her home to complete strangers in their time of need and you know what she never even asked for a thank you because that’s just who she is. Now Sylvia” he threw down something in front of her face. “Here’s your ticket home coach leaves at 6pm tonight with a 4-hour layover in Florida. Maybe next time you’ll show a little gratitude when you’re given something nice.” He stormed out of the house. Lilly felt her face flush and put her food to the side and walked out to sit on the porch next to James. She put her hand on his back. “You didn’t have to do that”

“I know but it was just eating me up inside.”

“I appreciate it though. I appreciate everything you do for me.” she bumped his shoulder.

“I appreciate you too. I don’t think I tell you enough.”  
“You don’t have to tell me Sarge you show me all the time.”

“Is that right Lewis?”

“That’s right” she sighed. There were a few moments of comparable silence. “Have you thought about what you’re going to do at the end of the six months?”

“I don’t know” he sighed “Probably go back home and work in my lab.”

“If there was a position open up here would you stay?”

“I don’t know everything I know and have is over there.”

“I understand.” She bit her lip she didn’t want him to leave. “If you go back will I ever see you again?”

“Of course! According to grandpa we’ve got a wedding to plan Lewis” he laughed and bumped her shoulder. “The other day…when you found me…I was feeling rather depressed.”

“Why sweetheart?”

“Because I knew the holidays are coming up. I think my adrenaline from Dr. Lilly was dying down and I knew you guys didn’t need me anymore. You guys would go back to your normal life. Thank you for inviting me here today. I really didn’t want to spend it alone.”

“Lilly as long as I am here you’ll never have to spend another holiday alone.” He looked into her eyes. She smiled softly and laid her head on his shoulder. “Thank you Sarge. I was quite envious of you I admit.”

“Why?”

“Because you have this huge family and they love each other and I’ve never had that.”

“Yeah Lils looks can be deceiving.”

“Why?”

“Honestly John and I are the only ones that are family. Most of the time it’s like they put up with us. I don’t…I … I feel more of a familiar connection with you than I do Donna, saliva any of them.”

“What about your brother?”

“It’s complicate like 4th year anniversary complicated” he laughed.

“I understand.”

“So, Christmas what are you doing?”

“Nothing”

“I don’t think so Lewis. Not this year. This year my darling you will spend it with me, grandpa and grandma. If any of that lot want to come back I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

“You know Sarge I have my own plane. I could fly you home for Christmas if you wanted.”

“That sounds lovely. You’ve not seen anything till you’ve seen London at Christmas.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas time pretty baby and the snow is coming down lol

Thanksgiving went well. George is on the road to a full recovery. He’s not liking being stuck at home. He’s about to drive Nancy and James crazy. Lilly has been coming over every morning and acting as a nurse, counselor, chauffeur, and of course friend to all three. She sees James before he heads into work and hangs out with George while Nancy takes care of some of her chores. Dr. Capaldi said since Lilly was on board they could fly to England for Christmas. Everyone was excited about that. A few times Lilly would stay overnight and sometimes to get a break from everything James would stay over with her. They were growing real close. Neither one was about to break the cardinal sin of telling the other how they really felt. “George can I ask you something?”

“Sure, sweetheart anything”

“Since James is already a substitute for me hypothetically if I decided to give up the astrophysics class could he take over permanently if he wanted?” George smiled big at her. Lilly didn’t say where this was coming from but it didn’t take someone with advanced degrees to figure it out. “Why does he want to?”

“No, I don’t know”

“Of course, there would be a hiring spree but I don’t see why he wouldn’t be a viable candidate.”

“You’re the boss of the science department would you get a say in the pick?”

“Yes, I would but ultimately it’s the dean’s decision.”

“Yeah” she sighed looking defeated.

“Lilly he’s a great teacher. The students love him. I don’t see why he wouldn’t have a problem taking over.”

“I don’t know if he even wants to. He said he’d go back to his lab in London and work there. Everything he knows and has is there. Never mind it’s no big deal.”

“You don’t want him to leave do you?”

“I want him to do what’s best for him.”

“Be honest Lilly”

“Honestly George I don’t. it’s different with me and him than it is with my other friends. I don’t know what it is.”

“I do”

“What”

“It’s love. You love him and you are absolutely terrified to tell him the truth.”

“I don’t know about that George.”

“Lilly, I know you. I’ve seen you date those other guys and none of them put a smile on your face like my grandson does.”

“Yeah he makes me laugh at the stupidest things.”

“Tell him sweetheart.”

“I can’t …”

“As fearless as you are you can’t tell the one man that makes your universe spin how you feel?”

“I don’t even know how I feel.”

“I think you do and you’re scared to death to admit it. You’re afraid if you let go and jump full throttle that you’ll drown. You’re afraid no one is going to catch you but trust me sweetheart someone will catch you.” Lilly smiled shyly at him.

“Thanks George”

“You going to tell him?”

“I think I’m going to go for a ride and clear my head.”

 

               Lilly went home and got out her motorcycle. She went driving all around Chicago. She wasn’t even sure how long she was gone but it helped and it didn’t. She was still terrified of letting go. As a result, for the next few days she stayed away from everyone. Lucas was home she just texted him and told him she needed a few days away. If anyone was looking for her she was ok she just needed to clear her head.

               

* * *

 

               James came home that night. He was expecting to see Lilly there since she usually stayed until he got off work and they all had dinner together. “Where’s Lils?” he asked George.

“She left”

“Why?”

“She needs to clear her head.”

“Something wrong?”

“She’s got a lot on her mind.”

“Did something happen?”

“Oh yeah something happened” George smiled.

“What … what happened? Is she ok?”

“Yeah she’s fine”

“What happened then?”

“You”

“Me what do you mean me?”

“Our little friend doesn’t want you to leave at the end of six months.”

“Did she say that?”

“She said she wants what’s best for you”

“Grandad, I have to go back. Everything I have is there. My lab, my work everything.”

“I know son… I know”

“What else did she say?”

“She asked me if she gave up the astrophysics class if you could take her place. That is if you wanted it.”

“Why didn’t she ask me if I even wanted it?”

“She’s just talking in hypotheticals”

“Well it would have been nice to have been asked.”

“Do you want it?”

“I don’t know” he sighed. “London’s my home. My family’s there everything is there.”

“Your family is here as well” he corrected him.

“Yeah I know…I was even contemplating not coming back after Christmas.” George threw a pillow at him. “What was that for?”

“You are so daft! For a genius, you are so daft! Why would you even do that?”

“I don’t know” he sighed looking down.

“You’d break her heart if you stayed.”

“Grandpa we’re just friends that’s all”

“James tell me this how do you REALLY feel about her.”

“I…I…I…” he sighed “I’m not getting into this now. I’ve had a rough day.” He left the room and went outside.

 

               He went for a walk and found a park. He sat there on the swings deep in thought. He was confused on what he wanted to do. He knew he had an obligation to the school yet he really wanted to go home. He loved hanging out with Lilly, he even missed her when they were apart, but maybe it was Christmas. Maybe it was the anniversary of his parents’ death. Maybe it was John and Rose telling him they were going to have their first child he didn’t know he felt like he needed to be home. The truth really was he saw Martha the other day. She’s pregnant as well. It took him a few minutes to come to terms with that. He wanted a family but he was afraid to have one. Everything he’s ever had has been torn from him even the love of his life his sister in law Rose. Rose and Martha both pregnant just kicked him in the stomach. He saw all the missed opportunities with both. Truthfully deep, deep, deep down that’s what he’s afraid of. He’s afraid with Lilly she’ll find someone else and she’ll be gone as well. That’s why he was going to leave early. He was getting too close to her. She was penetrating his heart. All the defenses he’s worked up over the past six weeks are slowly but surely getting shattered. He wanted to walk away no he needed to run away as fast as he could from her. He had to tell her he was leaving. It was for the best.

               It was now the week before Christmas. Lilly hasn’t seen George, Nancy or James in all that time. She’s kept her self hidden in her room or in the geek room. She hasn’t spoken to them but now she had to. She told them she’d fly them over to London for Christmas. She was a woman of her word. “Hi George, how are you?”

“Are you ok sweetheart? We’ve been worried about you”

“I’m ok I just…I’ve… when do you guys want to leave for London?”

“Anytime is fine with me as long as it is for you.”

“I’m not going to go. I’ll fly you over but I’m staying here.”

“Now wait just a minute little lady. I’m not going on a plane without you. You told me you were going and you’re going. I’ll miss you. I’ve missed you since you haven’t been coming around.”

“I miss you guys too. I just…I don’t think I’d be good company.”

“Sweetheart we need you.”

“I’ll get someone to fly over with you. I’ll put them in a hotel room and everything they don’t have to stay at your house.”

“Lilly…James needs you.”

“He’s fine without me”

“No sweetheart you don’t understand. Christmas is hard on him.”

“Why?”

“For a million reasons but one that’s when his parents died. Their house caught on fire because the tree was still lit. James was told to unplug the tree. He forgot and the house caught on fire. He’s lived with that guilt all these years. Him and John got out but they were the only ones. He needs you Lilliana. He won’t ever, ever admit it but he does. I see the lost look in his eye. He’s trying to be strong and brave but since you’ve been away he’s not been himself.”

“George what can I do?”

“He needs you in his life sweetheart. He needs someone whether it’s a friend, girlfriend, wife, lover, whatever role you two decide on he needs you. He’s scared and he’s running as fast as he can away from you.”

“Why?”

“Same reason you’re running from him. I know my grandson. I’ve seen him with every girlfriend he’s had. They were all pretty much the same but you, you’re different.”

“How so?”

“You’re more like his mom. You’re witty, loving, caring, giving, smart and of course gorgeous and that scares him to death. He’s terrified he’s going to lose you so he’s trying to push you away and everyone away so he doesn’t have to take the leap. You’re a strong, very strong woman Lilliana. I know what you’ve been through with Chris, Peter, Matt, every one of them. Don’t let James get away because of your experiences with them.”

“Do you think he really needs me?”

“Yeah I do. We made him go to a hotel for a couple of days. He’s come home drunk three times this week. James doesn’t drink but he hasn’t been the same since he’s lost his Lewis. Come on Lilly I know you need him too.” Lilly was holding back the tears. She didn’t want to cry on the phone. She rolled her eyes to keep from crying finally she couldn’t take it anymore. She let out the breath she was holding and started crying. “You’re right I do need him. I miss him. I miss hearing him call me Lewis and Alonzo. I think I’m just bracing myself for when he leaves even though it’s still a few months away.”

“Lilly he’s talked about not coming back from Christmas.”

“WHAT!”

“Yeah I’ve tried to talk him out of it but I don’t know. He’s scared Lilly just like you are. When he gets scared he runs. He’s running now.” She heard some noise in the background.

“What is that? I hear singing.”

“He’s drunk again.” George was getting angry. “He knows we don’t allow alcohol in the house and he’s trying me to kick him out.”

“Is…is…is he singing?” she heard in the back ground

“Yes, and I tell you what Lilly I’m this close to kicking him to the curb.”

“Oh, granddad don’t be such a sourpuss!” she heard him hiccup.

“Don’t granddad me! You come in my house drunk! You know how we feel about that.”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Give...gi” George was trying to take the phone back.

“My god you Americans know how to partay!” he was giggling.

“Hello James” Lilly said sternly.

“Oh, it’s you! My thick friend it’s you” he was laughing. “You know what you are my favorite I tell you. Let me serenade you I could have danced all night  
And still have begged for more  
I could have spread my wings  
And done a thousand things oh I had a good time” he started laughing “I met this girl. God she was beautiful! Gave me her number. We’re going out on a date tomorrow” he was giggly and staggering. “She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen! And the legs on her whoa she could walk a thousand miles over my heart. I can’t wait to get a hold of her” he made a rude noise. Finally, George was on the phone. “Lilly, I know he’s not your problem but can you get him? He’s stressing me out and I can’t take much more. I don’t care what you do with him but I think he should stay home after Christmas.”

“Yeah I think maybe it’s time” Lilly was stern but hurt. “I think…I think…yeah I think I’ll fly you to London make sure you get there ok and then come back. I’m done with him. I’ll be over in a few.” She hung up the phone and stormed out of the house.

 

               Lilly’s had plenty of experience handling drunks. Lucas will come home drunk he’s a quiet drunk. Jacob comes home he can be mean. James is the giddy drunk. She was going to make him pay for this too. She knocked on the door and James answered it. “Oh, it’s my thickity thick friend! What was your name again?” hiccup.

“You know damn well what my name is you stupid son of a bitch! Don’t think you’re going to treat your grandparents this way!”

“Oh, someone’s feisty” he laughed “I like feisty. Come here to Jamie and give me some of that feistiness” he leaned down to kiss her and she decked him.

“Take that feistiness! Yes I want you to kiss me but damn it I want you to be sober! Now come on!”

“Oh, grandad feisty pants is taking me to her house.” He let out an evil laugh. “I’m going to see if I can get into those feisty pants. I bet there’s a lot of good use in those pants.” At this George charged at him. Lilly stepped in between them. “George don’t! I got this. Don’t you get stressed out.”

“But Lilly”

“He’s drunk I know. Tomorrow he’ll have a hangover. You know what the cure for a hangover is in the Patrick house? A nice set of drums. Yes, I’ll be practicing my drum solo tomorrow while he’s still hung over.”

“I knew I liked you” George smiled at her. James started singing again. This time he put his tie on his head and was dancing around. “Come on thickeroni lets partay!”

“I’ll thickeroni you in a minute! COME ON!” she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car. She pulled up to her house, took him in the geek room and slammed the door. He wasn’t going anywhere till he slept it off.

               A few hours later he was waking up groaning. “Oh, my thick friend is awake! Come here sweetie pie. I have to show you this one room I haven’t shown you yet.” Lilly talked as loud as she could without screaming. “Oh, my head” he groaned. She dragged him to her music room. “Why am I here? What happened?” he looked around puzzled.

“SIT DOWN!” she yelled.

“Lilly, you don’t have to shout!” he groaned and rubbed his temples.

“Well I might in a minute. Did I ever tell you I play the drums? I’m good at it too if I do say so myself. Here I’ll show you my rendition of Wipeout.” She sat down to her blue drum set and started pounding away. “Lilly stop it! Stop it my head is killing me.”

“No can do! I have to finish what I start.”

“Lilly please”

“Oh, don’t like feisty Lilly now huh? Far cry from last night.”

“What happened last night?”

“Oh, you like feisty Lilly last night. You wanted to kiss your thick friend. You wanted to get into my feisty pants and see what good use there was.” James eyes bugged out and he dropped his mouth in shock. “Did I really say that?”

“Yes, in front of your grandfather none the less.” She stopped playing. “He was talking to me when you came in drunk singing _My Fair Lady_ songs. He’s upset because you’ve been coming home drunk four times now. What’s wrong Jamie?”

“You wouldn’t understand” he sighed.

“Try me”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle”

“Inspector don’t lie to me. Something is wrong. What has you acting like this?”

“I hate this time of year ok?” he said angrily and groaned his head hurting too bad. “It’s a reminder of everything I’ve lost or will lose.”

“What are you going to lose?”

“I’ll lose you” he blurted out then closed his eyes. “Sorry I … I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Why do you think you’ll lose me?”

“Because you’ve already started pulling away. I haven’t seen you in two weeks. You never call anymore. You don’t text and I don’t even get my little morning joy of knowing you were in my office when I see the banana. So, tell me Lilly doesn’t that sound like I’m losing you?”

“Jamie, I had to go away for a while.”

“What happened did…did…I don’t know did something drastic happen?”

“No…I … I…I just I needed time to think.”

“About what?”

“A lot of things”

“I think too much. That’s why I get drunk. I want…I… I want to dull the pain.”

“What pain Jamie tell me let me help you.”

“Why should I let you in? After Christmas is over you’ll come back here. I’ll be in London and you’ll probably never speak to me again. What’s the point in letting you or anyone else in.”

“You really are staying then”

“Yes…no…I don’t know Lilly. I’m so confused.”

“Why do you want to stay home?”

“Because its home. Its everything I’ve ever known.”

“You can’t wait till the end of the term to go back?”

“I…I could… but I’m afraid if I did then I wouldn’t go back.”

“Why?”

“A lot of reasons”

“Tell me”

“I don’t want to get into it now” he sighed. “Lilly I’m sorry for last night. I never meant to disrespect you in anyway. You know how I feel about you. You’re my b…best friend. I’d never hurt you on purpose.”

“I know sweetheart but you can’t keep doing this to yourself. Your grandpa was furious with you. He literally asked me to get you because he was afraid of what he would do.”

“God I’ve really mucked things up, haven’t I?”

“They love you Jamie. I think in time they’ll forgive you.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you forgive me?”

“How can I not when you looked so cute with your tie on your head your sunglasses on in the evening and giving me your best Julie Andrews impersonation.” She laughed.

“Oh god I did that?” he blushed

“Yeah you did. If I wasn’t so mad at you I would have been cracking up. Come on handsome let’s get you cleaned up and get the hangover cured.” She stood up and reached out for his hand. He took it and looked up at her. He smiled big at her. “Thank you, Lewis.”

“Anytime Sarge” she smiled and took him upstairs. “Oh” she turned around and faced him with a cheesy smile on her face. “I don’t mind if you want to kiss me just make sure you’re not drunk when you try it” she winked and found some pajamas of Lucas’ for him.

 

               James had to finish up today and then they would be off to London this evening. The plan was to stay till after the first of the year. Lilly ran around making sure everything was as it should be. Jacob and Lucas always went to Jacob’s mothers for Christmas. That evening at 6 she drove over to the Motts and they loaded up and boarded the plane for London. James and Lilly were back to their normal selves. He hadn’t been drinking and has since made up with his grandparents. They were back to laughing and finishing each other’s sentences. She fell asleep on his shoulder on the way there. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her. He never did tell her about his family at Christmas but she figured that would be something he’d tell her in time.

               The Motts had a beautiful home. It was large and all the family lived there. When George and Nancy would come back during the summer they stayed here. There was a huge yard where they lived in the country. There were horses in the stables and a hammock set up. “Aw my hammock” James smiled big. “I used to come out here and stargaze. Quite a few times I fell asleep out here.”

“I can see why it’s so beautiful here. It kinda reminds me of home. I can see why you might want to stay and not go back.”

“Yeah…I … I haven’t really decided on that yet.”

“Whatever you decide Jamie I’ll support you.”

“Will you keep in touch?” he looked at her seriously.

“Yes of course. Maybe once a week or a month I can send you some bananas” she smiled big at him. “I didn’t know getting a banana every morning from me meant that much to you.”

“It’s not the banana Lilly. It’s the fact that you care enough to come down there and leave it. It makes me smile every morning.”

“I’m glad I picked it up again. I like to see you smile. It makes me feel good.” He turned and smiled at her. “Especially that one” she laughed “You’re just too adorable when you do that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I get on the bad list.”

“Come on let’s go sit in your hammock.” She pulled on him. He was reluctant to go. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s…its…its nothing.” He looked down. “Come on let’s go back inside” she dropped the subject and followed him back in. His mood became sullen suddenly. “Hey handsome tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing Lils…I … I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Is it a 2-year anniversary chat kinda thing?” she smiled at him. He just half smiled and looked at her. “Yeah something like that.”

“Ok love I’ll let it go.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulled her closer to his side and kissed the top of her head.

 

               James was putting on a show of trying to be friendly and upbeat. As an entertainer Lilly knew this song and dance better than anyone. He wouldn’t open up to her and she let it go. After a couple days, he came up to her. “Lilly will you promise me something?”

“Sure, gorgeous anything.”

“Will you be careful while you’re here? I just…I … I have a bad feeling.”

“What do you mean?”

“I … I … I keep having these recurring nightmares about my house catching on fire. Only I’m an adult and instead of my mom in that fire it’s you. Please sweetheart be careful.”

“Hey…hey…hey I will! Don’t worry about me.” She placed a hand on his cheek. “If you want me to stay with you tonight I don’t mind. I know what it’s like to have nightmares.”

“I’m not sure gran and gramps would understand” he said softly.

“Well we won’t tell them will we” she smiled. He smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace. She held him tight and long. She could almost feel the anxiety in him.

               That night after everyone went to bed Lilly sneaked into James room. He was still up and she laid next to him. He smiled at her and put on the inspector for her to go to sleep to. That night he wasn’t the one that woke up in a cold sweat. He felt Lilly shoot up in the bed and heard her panting. “Oh my god” she kept panting.

“Sweetheart what is it? Are you ok?” she looked at him with a strange look on her face. He couldn’t tell if it was shock, amusement, fear or a combo of any of them. “I … I … I had the strangest dream.”

“What did you dream love?”

“I dreamed we were in here and for some reason I guess all the teasing about us getting married is affecting my subconscious. We were laying across the bed. We were laughing and planning our silly wedding. I mean I was going to come down the aisle to Here She Comes Miss America. We were going to leave to God Save The Queen. Our cake was like three tiers and on each tier along the sides were handcuffs and the top of the cake instead of a bride and groom it was a Tardis.” She started laughing. He joined in as well. “Oh, it gets better we were going to dance to the theme song of _Inspector Why_ as our first dance.” They both cracked up. “And in the dream, we were laughing about it. I told you we haven’t even gone on a proper date nor have you even kissed me and we’re talking about weddings. Then you leaned over and kissed me and well it escalated from there.”

“No wonder you were panting oh my god when you woke up” he elbowed her in the ribs laughing. “Oh, you jerk!” she laughed and pushed him in the shoulder.

“So, tell me Lils was it good for you” he started laughing.

“Shut up!” she laughed. “God that’s embarrassing” she hid under the covers.

“Aw don’t be embarrassed love. I know I’m gorgeous” he kissed her cheek.

“I’m so going to smack you” she laughed.

“Go back to sleep love we’ll discuss our wedding in the morning.”

“You are not going to let me live this one down.”

“Nope” he popped the p. “I’ll be telling our kids about this one” he tickled her causing her to squirm. “You’ll be thinking kids in a minute” she laughed. “Well ya know what if I’m going to get teased over it I might as well make it happen.” She leaned over and gave him an exaggerated peck on the lips and turned back over. “Aw our first kiss” he chuckled in her ear.

“Hey at least I wasn’t drunk” she laughed. He hit her with his pillow.

               That afternoon no one was any wiser that Lilly slept with James. They were back to their usual giggly selves. He took her to his lab and they even worked on a few projects together. They made tea on one of the beakers and laughed like they always did. “Next time you get the urge to kiss me make it a proper one” he teased her.

“Don’t tempt me I might do it” she laughed. “What do you want for Christmas?”

“Oh, Lils I don’t need anything. I have everything I can want.”

“Don’t tell me that. I must get you something. I know as a joke I should get one of those Christmas bulbs that says our first Christmas together and hang it up in here. That way you’ll always think of me” she batted her eyelashes “Your thick friend thickeroni”

“Oh god” he grumbled. “I remember saying that stuff to you after a few days. I’m so sorry Lils.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it Sarge. I’ve heard worse. I sprain my wrist one time when Jacob came home drunk. I punched him in the face. That’s why he’s got pretty teeth. I knocked a few of them out.”

“Did you really?” he smiled and chuckled.

“Oh yeah he tried to grope me and I kept pulling his hands off me. Finally, he wouldn’t stop and wham my fist his jaw. He sobered up quick. That’s where I got the idea for paybacks for a hangover. You were lucky I didn’t finish wipeout. I played Rock And Roll by Led Zepplin the whole thing while he was laying on the floor begging me to stop. He doesn’t come home drunk anymore. In fact, I think it helped clean up his life.”

“Thank you for helping me through that rough time Lils. I appreciate it.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what was so bothering you?”

“Maybe on our wedding night” he sighed and smiled. He put his forehead against hers. “I know Donna wants to take you out shopping. Promise me you’ll be ok.”

“I promise. You promise me you won’t call that most gorgeous woman in the world with legs that can walk miles over your heart.” She laughed. “I don’t think David wants to fly over here for a booty call.”

“Truth is Lilly I don’t even remember what she looked like or who she was.”

“You never called her?”

“Hell no” he laughed. “I’m not good boyfriend material right now.”

“I understand” she smiled. She figured he was hinting at something so she let it go. She wasn’t going to tease him anymore about their anniversary joke or anything. He in a roundabout away told her what he felt for her. She’d take it and use it to keep Fort Knox from falling. “So, I’m going to go hang out with Amy. I might stay at her house tonight.” She changed the subject. “Text me if you need anything.”

“Ok” he swallowed hard and looked away. He ran his fingers through his hair and was fidgety and nervous. “I’ll text you when we get settled. Let you know I’m ok.”

“Ok” he was short with her.

 

               Rose, Donna, Nancy, Lilly and Sylvia all put up the tree and the decorations. They were having a fun time. Donna got a mistletoe. “If there’s one thing I’m going to do its make sure my brother kisses you before you leave.” She laughed

“Yeah I don’t think that’s going to happen” Lilly smiled sadly.

“Why?”

“It just won’t” she bit her lip. “He told me he’s not good boyfriend material right now. So, no matter what happens I don’t think we’re going down that road.”

“I understand” Donna said solemnly.

“Yeah he’s not been his self here recently.”

“He hates Christmas. This time of year, is hard on him.”

“Why?”

“That’s his story to tell not mine.”

               The next day Amy picked her up. They went shopping and had lunch. Lilly bought James a few shirts she liked and a few ties to match. She bought him a light purple shirt and a dark purple tie. She did the same with blue as well. She figured the blue shirt would be gorgeous against his blue suit. They had an exciting time. That evening they were heading home. She called James to let him know. “Hey sweet pea I just wanted to let you know I’m going over to Amy’s. I might need you to pick me up later if you don’t mind. Her and Rory have a party to go to at the hospital he works at.”

“That’s fine sweetheart just let me know when and I’ll pick you up.”

“Thanks love…. AMY LOOK OUT!!!” that was the last thing Lilly said.

            Lilly woke up in the hospital. Her head was pounding and her leg hurt like hell. It was dark and the lights were out. There was no one in the room with her. “Jamie” she cried out hoarsely. “Jamie?” the nurse came in. “Have you seen my boyfriend?” Lilly was half out of it.

“Good looking man with black trench coat and brown hair?”

“Yes”

“Yeah he was here till visiting hours were over. We had to practically throw him out. He’s a looker that one. You got a keeper that’s for sure.”

“Can you call him or get me my phone. I need to talk to him.”

“Honey its 4 in the morning. Besides the doctor said you can go home this afternoon.”

“What happened?”

“You were in a bad car wreck. You hit your head and broke your leg.”

“Can I see my chart?”

“What?”

“I’m a doctor can I see my chart please.” The nurse handed her the chart. Lilly looked over it. She was relieved there was no swelling around the brain. She started doing the exercises mentally she’d tell her patients to do. She even did advanced quantum physics in her head. She knew she was going to be ok. The nurse gave her something to sleep.

            Meanwhile at the Motts house James is in fits.  He can’t sleep. He’s pacing around the house. He’s walked at least a couple miles outside. He is on the verge of a breakdown. George woke up and came downstairs. “What’s the matter son?” James looked at him the same way he did as a 10-year-old boy when he told him about his parents. “James she’s ok. She’s going to be ok. The doctor said she can come home soon.”

“Gramps I almost lost her. I was on the phone with her when it happened. I can’t get that out of my head. She’s in the hospital and I can’t see her. I can’t hold her I can’t tell her I love her. What if something happens and she doesn’t wake up? God I’m so stupid.” He pulled on his hair. “Why does this happen to me? Am I being punished? Every Christmas I lose someone. I can’t lose her gramps I just can’t.”

“James, you need to tell her when she comes home. You two have danced around and danced around now I’m putting my foot down. You must tell her. Don’t think I don’t know what happens when we go to bed.”

“What do you mean?”

“She sneaks in there with you.” James looked shocked. “We can hear the two of you laughing. We can hear you two talking sometimes. We know you don’t do anything but that’s why you’re not sleeping now isn’t it.” James blushed and looked at him embarrassed. “I know son. I’m the same way with your grandmother. I can’t sleep unless she’s next to me. You must tell her James. Lilly loves you. She confessed to me she does. She’s scared. You have no idea how she’s been hurt in the past. I’ve witnessed it. Why do you think I’ve been meddling so much? Yes, I like to tease you but like I told her it’s for both of your own good. Now I have some medicine I want you to take.”

“Gramps I’m not taking anything. As soon as visiting hours are around I’m going to see her.”

“James this isn’t a request. It’s an order. You are going to have to help take care of her. You need to have rest. You look like hell. Now come on take your medicine and go to sleep.”

“Alright gramps” before James knew it he was out like a light.

            Rory told Lilly that Amy was ok when he gave her the medicine. Lilly was relieved. Rory was getting off work and Lilly was discharged. So instead of having someone come pick her up he took her home. He knocked on the door and George answered the door. He smiled big at her. “Did I ever tell you doctors make the worst patients?” she laughed.

“Oh, sweetheart you’re home!” he helped her inside. They had a wheelchair for her to sit in to get her barring. Rory said goodbye and everyone crowded around Lilly. She was getting a little overwhelmed. She glanced around the room but didn’t see the one person she wanted to see. She didn’t say anything though. She did hear Nancy go to his room. “James come here. You have a package arrive today.”

“A package? I didn’t order anything.”

“Trust me Christmas came early this year.”  Without Lilly knowing Donna wheeled her over to the mistletoe. “It maybe cliché but it’s going to happen” she whispered in Lilly’s ear. Lilly was confused too much medicine. Donna spun her around to where James would come in.  He walked down the hall and when he saw her he stopped in his tracks. She smiled big at him and he came over to her quick as can be. She tried to stand and he helped her up and then out of nowhere kissed her. It wasn’t a peck like she did him it was a proper kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck tight. There were cheers in the crowd. They both waved their arms for them to stop but neither one broke the kiss. “Well it’s about time!” Sylvia finally said. James and Lilly broke then and came up for air. “I’ll get in a wreck more often if I get that kind of welcome home.” She laughed at him. He pulled her closer to him and held on for dear life. “I’m so sorry” he whispered in her ear. “I was going to come see you this morning but I took medicine to sleep and I just got up.”

“You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” She whispered back. He pulled away and looked at her. “Can you help me sit down?”

“Yes of course sorry I …” he helped her back to the wheelchair.

“Now I know you won’t be able to make it upstairs to your room. So, I had Donna move your things down here.” George explained.

“I can sleep on the couch it’s no problem.”

“Nonsense come here I’ll wheel you to your room.”  He pushed her down the hallway to the room at the end of it. “But…but…but this is Jamie’s room.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to put him out. I can sleep on the couch it’s not a problem.”

“You’re not putting him out.”

“What do you mean?” James asked.

“I know you two and I trust you. I know you need her and I know she needs you. So, you two can stay in here together. I mean it’s not like you don’t already.” Lilly dropped her head and felt the heat rise from her neck to her cheeks. “Now son take care of her. I know you two have a lot of things to discuss. I’ll keep everyone at bay. Do you need anything Lilly?”

“Just a hug” she smiled at George. He leaned down and gave her a hug. “Thank you” she whispered in his ear. “For everything” she kissed his cheek and with that Lilly and James were left to their own volition.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james and lilly deal with the aftermath of the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we're almost done with the story thanks to you that have read it

James and Lilly sat on his bed in complete silence. It was a weird vibe in the room. Neither one wanted to address the kiss. “Did you have any nightmares last night?” she looked at him just trying to break the silence. “I don’t know how to answer that” he chuckled.

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t have any as far as when I was asleep but I had a big nightmare yesterday.” He turned and looked at her. He put the back of his hand on her cheek. “Lilly, I have never been so scared in all my life.”

“Jamie I’m sorry”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know really. I was talking to you and all of a sudden, I saw this car coming towards us. It hit me and that was all I remember till I was waking up this morning asking if you were around.”

“You asked for me?” he said sweetly.

“Yeah you were the one person I wanted to see.”

“I knew I should have stayed! I told those nurses I must stay. Once security came they told me they promised me they’d call me when you woke up.”

“I asked them to. They said it was 4 am.”

“You know I wouldn’t have cared one bit.”

“I know love but they were right. I wouldn’t have wanted to scare you anymore or anyone else anymore.”

“Lilly, I hope you know that if you ever need me regardless of time I want you to call me.”

“I know” she laid her head on his shoulder. “I remember waking up half groggy and even asked if they saw my boyfriend” she started laughing. “Funny thing is the nurse knew exactly who I was asking about was you.”

“Yeah I even tried telling them you were my fiancé to get me to stay and they wouldn’t have it.”

“Jamie” she spoke hesitantly.

“I know…we need to talk about it.” He sighed.

“I understand if it was you were scared to death or there was mistletoe or something. Just…please don’t lead me on.”

“I’d never do that to you Lilly.” They were silent again. It was an eerie silence. It wasn’t one they were used to. They were always laughing and joking with each other. After a couple minutes, they both blurted out. “I love you.” They looked at each other and laughed. Then as if they were on some synch they both asked what the other one said at the same time. Causing them to laugh again. “Ladies first”

“Thanks” she laughed. She laid there holding her breath trying to get her composure. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. “The truth is Jamie I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since I met you. I’ve been putting it in the back of my head. I’ve been telling myself no it won’t work we’re just friends the whole rig-a-ma-roar. Now I understand if you want me to leave or whatever. I won’t think anything bad about it but I don’t want to be just friends anymore. When we’re not together it feels like…like…like…”

“I’m terrified that you realized I’m not the one and you run away.” He said to her completing his thought. “It feels like to me a part of me, a vital part like my lungs or something is missing. I’ve never felt like this before and to be honest It’s scaring the hell out of me.”

“Me too Lils. That’s why I went on that drunk binge. I was trying to push you away. You scare the hell out of me. I find myself thinking things I’ve never thought about before. Hell, even when I’m getting dressed I’m like oh this shirt doesn’t look good with this tie or this suit. What will

Lewis think? I mean it’s insane!”

“I think you look good in anything Sarge” she looked up at him. He smiled at her.

“Truth is Lils I’ve not been able to stop thinking about you since we met at that gala. I saw you and Lucas and I thought you two were a couple. I was so mad at him and jealous.”

“Now you know how I felt about you and Renee” she smiled at him.

“God that woman still tries to come on to me.”

“Does she really?”

“Yes, I just walk away or ignore her completely. One time I even acted like I was calling you and saying things to you. She got upset and finally left.”

“Are you serious?” she laughed.

“Oh yes”

“o Sarge are we going to do this? Are we going to try the whole dating thing?”

“I’d like to if you’d like to.”

“I’d love to” she smiled big at him. He reached over and pulled her close to him. “God, I needed this” she whispered into his chest.

“Me too my queen me too.”

“You do know George is going to have a field day with this. He’s not going to let us live it down. All those times he was teasing us.”

“I know but if it wasn’t for you he wouldn’t be around to tease us.”

“Oh Jamie I didn’t do anything. I was just in the right place at the right time.”

“And had the right brains and strength and courage to take control.”

“Lucas and Jacob laugh when I go into Doc mode as they call it. They never have told me why though.”

“I know why” he grinned evilly at her.

“Why?”

“Let’s just say on our wedding night I want doc mode to come out” he laughed evilly.

“What is the big deal?” she sat up and looked at him.

“Oh Lils, it’s a guy thing.” He shook his head at her. “Let’s just say I’m not the only one that enjoyed it. I know Jack did and I’m sure my brother did as well” he laughed.

“Oh, dear god” she laid back she put her hands on her face.

“Yeah you are super, super hot and sexy as Doctor Patrick” he removed her hands and kissed her. “And just think I’m the lucky one that gets you…ha!” he laughed.

“Gets me you big lump no one gets me” she laughed.

“Well you’re not waking up from being unconscious and asking for Jack or my brother are you” he winked. “Don’t tempt me I might” she laughed. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. “And trust me my whole family thanks you for what you did for my grandpa. Him and my grandma will be together 50 years this June. I know if she lost him I don’t know what she would do. Imagine being with someone for 50 years?”

“It’s beautiful. I’m so glad he’s ok.”

“You should have seen them though when I told him you were hurt. You know how strong he is and manly and doesn’t dare cry. I saw him yesterday and I swear Lilly it was like something happened to Donna or Sylvia. He was scared. He tried to not show it but I saw the tears in his eyes.”

“Jamie really?” she asked sorrowfully.

“Yeah and he told me he was scared. He also told me you’re the only one that calls him or sees him every day. His own daughter only calls once a week.”

“Well she does live here. I’m sure it’s not cheap to call internationally.”

“That’s just it Lilly she doesn’t have to worry about it. She doesn’t even send him a birthday card but you take him out to dinner and everything. You’re more than just a friend to him Lilly. You’re like a daughter to him. He respects you and loves you.”

“I love him too. Like I said I don’t have any family so he’s the closest to family I have. If I can make all the family get together for Christmas or important days I want to do that not for me but as a gift for him. He’s seen me at my worst and at my best. Honestly, I like my students but the only reason I even teach is so I can see him every day. Even though he’s told me the same war stories over and over I still listen to them. I find them interesting but I also figure its what fathers and grandfathers do. I’m so sorry about your parents Jamie but in a way…it’s a blessing in disguise.”

“How so?”

“Because you grew up with George and Nancy. When you got old enough to go out on your own they moved to America. Who’s the first person to welcome him to the science department? Me. Who’s been his friend and helped him study to get dual citizenship me. I was there when he was sworn in and all of that led us to where we are now. The one time when I really needed someone and didn’t even know it I found you. Beautiful sweet loving you and I tell you what I HATE going to those gala’s but I am so glad Amy forced me into going.” She leaned up and kissed him passionately. “Thank you for going too” she laughed. He wrapped his arms around her and after a while held on tighter as he took in what she said. “I’m not sure I believe in destiny or fate but I think you’re right. Who knows what would have happened if things wouldn’t have turned out the way they did.”

“I probably wouldn’t have my favorite inspector with me now”

“I probably wouldn’t have had my favorite copper with me either” he chuckled. He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. He kissed her hand and looked deep into her eyes. “I love you Miss America.”

“I love you too my British prince.”

            As expected they were teased by George quite a bit. They laughed with him and told him he was right of course. Christmas came and everyone had a blast. James wore the crown as did the rest of the family. Lilly laughed at him and told everyone the story of the British prince. Yes, he was truly her prince.

            They celebrated new year’s together and afterwards headed back home. James moved into Lilly’s house and brought his lab work with him. Things were going great with them. He was back to work and every morning Lilly would pack him a sacked lunch. She didn’t care if he ate the sandwich or not but she put a banana in it and a little note. She got his phone and saw the multitude of pictures he had taken of her. She picked out her favorites and had them printed out. She put one in the bag each morning. When he’d get to work and eat his banana and see the picture he’d call and talk to her and laugh about the memory of the picture.

            Things were going great for our lovely duo. Lilly was finally able to get her cast off. She spoke to the dean and he said they would have to open the offer to anyone who wanted it if she did vacate the job. She also told him about her and James dating. It was really no one’s business but if someone tried to make out they were fraternizing then they could make it an issue. However, there was no issue to be made because Lilly wasn’t a student of James and the classes she did take she had finished up before Christmas. The dean understood. She also told him about Cassandra and Renee. He was well aware of their reputation and it would have to be James to bring it up to him if they continued to harass him. After their talk Lilly went up to James’ office. Cassandra and Renee were in there and from what Lilly could hear from outside the door they were making his life a living hell. She walked in and he stood up with a giant smile on his face. “Lilly!”

“Hi James” she said sweetly and looked at tweedled dee and tweedled dumb. “I was just on my way to visit the prince. Would you like to come?” she smiled at him.

“Oh, I’d love to” he laughed.

“Prince? What prince?” Cassandra asked curiously.

“Oh, you wouldn’t know him. He’s a prince of a tiny country in Britain. It’s not even on the map but he is royalty and well he’s friends with George so George was going to introduce me. I thought Doctor Noble might like to speak to his friend. So, if you ladies will excuse us we mustn’t keep his highness awaiting.”

“No, I want to come” Renee started demanding.

“Sorry I was given the invitation and I can only have one plus one. Dr. Noble is friends and therefore I am taking him.”

“But if Jimmy is friends with him then why didn’t he get an invitation?”

“Oh, I did but I am letting my brother use it. He’s in town as well with his wife. So, if you ladies will please leave Dr. Patrick and I must leave and um Renee you will address me as Dr. Noble. I’m not Jimmy or Jamie or anything else. My name is James and that’s what it’s going to be.” He ushered the ladies out of his office. He escorted them down to the elevator and then walked with Lilly out to her car. They were keeping up a professional façade. Once they got to her car she started cracking up. “I’m sorry Jamie I can’t help it. I had to do something I heard them harassing you from outside.”

“I said my name is James” he was firm with her. She looked at him as he drove away. He was solemn and quiet. “Ok sorry I uh” she shifted in her seat.

            They went to an Italian eatery. He was still quiet and she was giving it back to him. She hardly ate any of her salad nor the spaghetti. Instead opting to take it home. She paid for her meal and drove him back to school. He didn’t kiss her like he normally did when they had lunch on their scheduled Friday lunch break. She left and went home. She was hurt then the longer she thought about it the madder she got. She knew his routine. She knew when he’d be in class and when he’d be in his office. She marched up to his office opened the door without knocking and slammed it behind her. He looked up at her and grinned. “I wondered how long it would take you.”

“For what?” she growled.

“To come back here and tell me off.” He smiled at her.

“What?” she was confused. He got up from his desk and walked over to her. He was walking towards her and she was walking backwards towards the door. He pulled the shade down and leaned in and kissed her more passionately than he ever has before. She started to go limp and he held on to her waist pinned up against the door. He made sure while he was kissing her to lock the door as well. Finally, she had to push him away so she could breathe. She was panting and he just had this devilish look on his face. “What” she was panting “What…what…” she couldn’t finish her sentence. “Sorry it’s something I’ve wanted to do ever since I knew I was taking over for you.” He smiled smugly at her and bit his bottom lip. He knew what that did to her. “You jerk!” she laughed and pulled him back to her by his tie. “You mean you weren’t mad at me?” he started laughing hard. “No love why would I be?”

“I don’t know! Just the way you were acting at lunch and in the car and everything.”

“No” he laughed “I had to do that to get you wired up. Actually, it took longer than I thought” he chuckled. “I thought after we got back you’d come charging up here and give me down the road.” He smiled at her. “I have to write that down it took 3 hours and 8 minutes.” He got a notebook out of his drawer and wrote something down. “Did you seriously have a hypothesis on me?”

“Of course,” he smiled “scientist hypothesis go together” he came around and sat on the edge of his desk. He folded his arms and crossed his ankles and looked at her with a smile he knows gets to her. “What happened to my sweet prince? Ever since we started dating you changed” she copied him in the way he was sitting on the edge of the desk. “I am finally showing my true self” he laughed.

“What an evil jerk?” she laughed and bumped him with her shoulder.

“What was so evil about that?” he looked at her and bit his lip again. He got the look he wanted. “I see a smile you’re trying to hide” he started chuckling. She turned her head. He looked around to her. “Yep it’s still there” she turned around again and he followed her. “Yep still trying to hide” he started chuckling and she threw her hands in the air. “Now that one was a lot less time” he laughed. She shook her head. “Do you have a little book on how long it takes to get me riled up.”

“Yep” he popped the p causing her to shake her head. “It’s my how can I get my little Capricorn riled up book because I tell ya Lils as hot and sexy as you are in doctor mode you’re just as hot and sexy in feisty mode.”

“God, I hate you” she threw a notebook at him.

“I know you do” he threw it back at her. She kept throwing it at him and he returned it till he started chasing her around the desk. He caught her and she was laughing hysterically. He covered her mouth and told her to quiet down before they both got fired. She bit his hand playfully. “Bloody hell you bit my hand” she started cracking up.

“You can add that to your little book” she laughed. “Alright gorgeous do you have papers or anything to grade while I’m here?”

“No sorry love all done.”

“Well then I guess I’ll go get your stuff out of the trash” she laughed.

“What?” he asked confused.

“A! Ha!” she laughed and went up to him. “I love you, you plum” she kissed him. “I’ll see you when you get home.” She started to leave. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I don’t think so my Lilly pad” he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

“Lilly pad? Really?” she started chuckling. “Well I guess if you are my prince that means you used to be a frog and frogs sit on Lilly pads.”

“Alright I admit that was bad even for me. How about you take me home with you.”

“Don’t you have class the rest of the day?”

“Not today I’m all done.”

“On one condition”

“What’s that?”

“You kiss me like that again when we’re in a more secluded setting” she chuckled.

“Oh, I plan on it Lils” he whispered to her.

            After dinner James was excited. “Come on Lils come on!” he was rushing her.

“What’s the big deal?” she was finishing up the dishes. He ran outside and back inside like a little kid. After the fourth time, he grabbed her hand “Those can wait.”

“Will you do them tomorrow?”

“Yes, now come on!” he laughed and dragged her out to the backyard. There was a blanket out there and a couple pillows. It was a full moon out and he laid down on the blanket and pulled her down next to him. She looked up in the sky and knew what the excitement was. It was a meteor shower. They laid there and squealed in excitement. She held his hand and told him to make a wish. She made her wish and they laid there late watching the meteors and staring at the stars. They saw Orion’s belt and together they made up little stories about Orion and the other constellations. “You know you tell such delightful stories James. You should write them and be a children’s author. Teach the kids about stars at an early age.”

“You really think I should?”

“Oh yeah I think you’d be marvelous at it. I know all about the stars but even I get wrapped up in your stories and find myself learning things and thinking things differently than I have.”

“Really?” he looked at her and asked sweetly. She turned and looked at him with a sparkle in her eye. “Yeah I really do. I can see why your students love you. If you talk to them about it like you do me I’d sign up to take your class over and over…well I would to just look at you but that’s beside the point” she started laughing. “You’re really good teacher James and I mean that.”

“Lilly, I appreciate it a lot thank you” he kissed her sweetly. He laid his head back. Her head was on his chest and he was drawing circles on her arm. “Lilly, we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Your leave”

“Yeah I know” she sighed. “What are you going to do? Are you going to stay here or go back to London or what?”

“I can’t”  
“Can’t what?”

“I can’t go back to London”

“Why not? Did something happen?”

“Yeah” he sighed

“James tell me what’s wrong? Can I help?”

“The only way you’d be able to help is if you break my heart and I don’t want that.”

“Well you can count on that NOT happening.”

“so, I can’t go back. My heart’s not there it’s here. I just…I don’t know what I’m going to” he sighed. “James, I told you, you can have my class.  You’re actually better at it than me.”

“I don’t want to take that away from you.”

“James trust me when I go back full time you’ll be glad. I’m hardly at home.”

“Are you going to do that to me? and what’s with you calling me James suddenly?”

“You told me your name is James in no uncertain terms today in the car. I thought that meant since your family calls you that you got tired of me calling you Jamie.” He had a full belly laugh. “Oh, my queen I love you”

“What?”

“Honey that was just to get you revved up. I don’t mind you calling me that. I don’t mind my family calling me that.”

“Seriously? All day I was telling myself I have to call you James now” she slapped him on the stomach. “No honey” he laughed “You can call me anything you want. I don’t mind” he smiled at her and the twinkle in his eye showed his sincerity. “You’ve been hanging around me too long now” she laughed “That’s twice you called me honey.”

“I kinda like it” he kissed her nose.

“I don’t know” she sighed. “I’ll probably cut back at the hospital. I don’t want to go back to like I was. I might not get home the same time as you but I’ll be home in the evenings.”

“What did you do?”

“I used to stay there do my shift sometimes work in the ER anything to keep from going home.”

“Lilly, you don’t have to do that anymore.”

“I don’t want to either. You’ve been the best thing to happen to me. You’ve given me my sanity back…well some of it” she laughed. “You’ve given me a reason to go on and I actually feel alive. I also talked to the dean today. He told me they’d open up the spot and you’d have to apply but that you were one of the best teachers they had and he doesn’t see a problem with you getting the position that is if you want it.”

“I think I do honestly. Would you still be teaching your other classes?”

“Yeah you can have my office I don’t actually need one.”

“You can share with me. Just don’t mind all the pictures of this hot blond I kind of fancy all over the walls” he laughed.

“Well I think I can manage that” she looked up at him. “And to be honest, completely honest, your little trick today I did kinda want to do that every time I went in to your office” she laughed.  “Ya know for experimental reasons and all” she laughed.

“Oh, that reminds me I still owe you something” he grinned and bit his lip at her.

“What?” she looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her like he did earlier. This time though they weren’t in danger of losing their jobs if someone caught them. There were no neighbors to hear them. This time James had to push away from Lilly to get air. Once they got air they continued and after two months of dating officially the inspector and Lewis closed the case.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's now the end of james' six month term

            At the end of the six months, Lilly resigned her position of astrophysics professor. The position opened and of the candidates James was in deed the best candidate so he took over her position. They were excited. Lilly only taught on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. She still left the pictures in his lunch and still the banana. He enjoyed the notes and still called her when he got to look at the picture. She was back at the hospital. She made a conscious decision to cut way back at the hospital. Most evenings before she wouldn’t be home before 11 pm. Now she is out of there still daylight. It has done her wonders for her heart, soul, and spirit.

            June the family flew to London because Nancy and George renewed their vows in the same church they were married in originally. Lilly didn’t expect to be in the wedding party but Nancy wanted to have all her girls in it. Sylvia was her daughter so she was the matron of honor and Donna, Rose and Lilly were all bridesmaids. Lilly wore a floor length yellow dress. As she stood next to Rose they looked at each other and giggled. They also looked at their spouses and raised the dress up a little to show they were wearing tennis shoes. Once Nancy walked down the aisle she even showed George she was in on the gag and had tennis shoes on as well. Lilly and James danced at the reception and afterwards they went on a little vacation to Italy. They enjoyed their time there but after a much too soon six days they had to head back home.

James did take Lilly’s advice and wrote a children’s book. He tested it out on his niece and nephew and they loved it. He spoke with Lilly’s publishing company and they decided they’d publish it. Before they knew it Orion’s Great Adventure was a big seller. Every night Lilly and James would lay out under the stars. They would talk about their day and make a wish on each star. Several times the stars were witness to their love of each other. They talked about taking a tour around the world of the stars and the magnificent things to see, such as the two places in the world where the moon can make a rainbow. That was going to be their next adventure.

James was still doing exceptional at his job. The dean was super impressed and he had multiple symposiums showing the stars and on certain nights when you can see other planets. He had everyone eating out of his hand. Lilly was by his side smiling as proud as she can be. Women would come up to him and hit on him however he just smiled and told them he was taken. Multiple times he was told he wasn’t taken unless there was a band on the hand. He’d just smile and walk away and get Lilly for a breath of fresh air. Cassandra and Renee still tried to swing him over to their side but the harder they tried the harder they fell. That was one of the several discussions he shared with Lilly on their nights under the stars. That was their favorite place in the world. They built a little canopy to cover a little bed they made out there. September James found out he was an uncle again. Rose and John had their first baby a girl named Lyra after one of the constellations. James also told Lilly about how he used to date Rose from the time they were 13 up until they were in their mid-20s. he left and went away to school and his brother swooped in. They have been together ever since. That was the tension between him and John. He also explained the real tension is because James was told to unplug the Christmas tree. He was busy playing a game and went to bed. The tree caught on fire. James woke up and made a sheet to crawl out the window to get help. John went down to get his parents yet he found them dead. He laid there until a fireman came and rescued him. He still blames James for the death of their parents. Truthfully though James blames himself and he never let John forgive him for it. That’s the real strain between the brothers. As much as Lilly tried it just wouldn’t work. They were cordial to each other but they weren’t like twins should be.

November 1st rolled around and that meant it was the one-year anniversary since the gala and the day they met. Once again, the gala rolled around. Lilly was fighting going yet James begged and made her go. He said they’d get a charming hotel room and stay the night someplace else. After five attempts of puppy dog eyes Lilly caved in. He even found the dress she wore that night and had her wear it. “Why are you so excited to go to this?”  
“Because I love seeing you dressed up” he smiled at her and tied his bowtie. “You’re sexy when you’re dressed up” he winked and clicked his tongue at her. She looked at him and grinned a grin James knew she was thinking bad thoughts. “Well you do look kinda hot in that tux. You kinda remind me of … oh yes!! James Bond” she roared like a tiger.  
“Really?” he looked at her puzzled.  
“Yes, Pierce Brosnan’s James Bond. Now he’s sexy. I never thought about it when he was in Remington Steele but I saw a picture of him as Bond and whoa baby. Sean Connery’s great too but Pierce Brosnan yum” she laughed. “And with your sexy brown hair oh yes I’ll be your Bond girl” she winked. He leaned down and kissed her. He kept kissing her and wouldn’t let up. She started laughing. “Since you’re so desperate to go to this thing you better finish getting ready Bond” she smiled at him.  
“Oh, I will Miss Honey Rider” he smiled at her.  
“Oh, she was beautiful! I don’t mind being her” she laughed. She walked out of the room. The truth was James had a very good reason he wanted to go to this gala. He’s being doing a lot of thinking since June and tonight was the night he was going to put his plan into place.

He had a limo pick them up and drop them off at the gala. She wore the shoes and the dress and he wore his tuxedo. They danced and mingled with everyone. “Why did you want to come here so bad?” she asked him as they were dancing.  
“I figured you’d thought it out by now” he whispered in her ear.  
“No, I haven’t so tell me handsome what’s on your mind?”  
“Well I found the ticket to this event last year and I noticed the date.”  
“Yeah”  
“It was one year ago today that I met you.”  
“Is it really?” she looked at him with a million watt smile on her face.  
“Yes, it is. I thought what better way to celebrate than to come back to where we first met.”  
“Jamie did you really?”  
“Yeah see I may be a jerk at times but deep down I have a romantic side as well.”  
“You’re not a jerk” she tugged on his lapel “You just like to perform experiments and I’m the guinea pig” she laughed.  
“Well that is true too” he laughed. “But you have to admit my experiments do wind up a lot of fun.”  
“That they do” she laughed “So is it two hours we’re staying tonight?”  
“Aw I forgot about that” he chuckled “Do you want to risk dinner again?” he laughed in her ear.  
“Oh god I don’t want to think about that” she groaned. “So, I guess I can really say it this time happy anniversary love” she smiled at him.  
“Happy anniversary Miss America.” 

They danced for a few more minutes then he took her outside. They walked around the grounds for a little bit. “What’s this?” she looked at a table set up alone with a waiter standing by. “See Lils, I didn’t want to risk you running out on me again so I asked kindly if we can have our own table and you finally get that steak you want.”  
“I don’t know if I should laugh or cry” she smiled at him with tears in her eyes.  
“Don’t do that Miss Honey” he took his thumb and wiped the stray tear that rolled down. He took her hand and walked her over to the table. “Your food sir and madam” the waiter pulled the chair out so Lilly could sit in it. “We’ll be inside. If you need anything press this button. We’ll leave you two alone.”  
“Thank you, sir,”  
“Thank you”  
“I can’t believe you did this!” she laughed. “This is awesome” she took the dome off her food and ate the salad. It was a beautiful night out. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. “This past year Lilly my life has changed in so many ways and so much for the better. I’ve experienced so much and I owe it all to you. You have been my rock and my strength, my laughter and my love.” He moved his chair closer to her. He put his hand on her cheek. “I’ve seen you in the best of times and the worst of times. You’ve shown me what it’s like to honestly feel loved Lilliana. I hope and pray every night you know how much I love you.”  
“I do Jamie I do.”  
“I just…I just wanted you to know that.”  
“I do love I do. I love you with all of my heart and my soul. Feisty and strong or weak and depressed. You’ve always been there for me. You’ve made me laugh, scream, cry and sometimes all at the same time. No one will ever take your place in my heart no matter what happens.”  
“Do you think you’ll feel that way in 50 years?” he took a sip of his Champaign.  
“I think I’ll feel more in 50 years” he leaned over and placed his hands on her cheeks. He kissed her softly yet passionately, stood up and pushed his seat away. “Well then Lilliana I guess there’s only one thing left to do.”  
“What’s that?” he got down on one knee. Her eyes were big as baseballs and her mouth shot open wide. “Will you start our journey of 50 years tonight by marrying me?” he showed her the ring. She didn’t even look at it she was so shocked. She just said yes and jumped in his arms and kissed him with all her might. He fell back on the ground holding on to her. Neither one noticed for a few seconds but the waiters were clapping and cheering them. They laughed as they got up. She wrapped her arms around him and he spun her around. He put her down and she looked at him. “Ya know what Jamie I think we should let those boys have our steak and go to our room.”  
“Really?” he grinned evilly at her.  
“Yeah what do ya say” she smiled at him. He motioned for them and explained the situation. They enjoyed the steak as James and Lilly walked away. When they got in the limo James put the ring on. Lilly loved it. It was a platinum band with diamonds along the side. On top were two Tardis blue sapphires (royal blue is what its really called) and one giant diamond on top. Inside was engraved The British Prince & Miss America and the date. She kissed him deeply as they rode to their hotel. “So, you see Lils, this is the reason I wanted to go to the gala. My life changed that day and I thought it was only appropriate it change again today.” She finally shed the tears she was holding back. “Don’t tell me we’re getting married at the gala?”  
“No” he laughed “Not unless you want to”  
“No, I’d rather it be in a church like normal people” she laughed.  
“Do you have any idea of when and where? I mean I know Donna and Rose had planned theirs their whole life I’m sure you have too.”  
“Actually no. I ran away from that …to much of a tomboy ya know. Do you have a preference?”  
“I have a place in mind if you don’t mind.”  
“I wonder if it’s the same place I have in mind.”  
“Where’s yours?” he asked her hoping it was the same place as his.  
“Nuh uh you tell me” she smiled as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “Honestly and if you want someplace else its fine but color me superstitious but I’d like to get married in the same church my grandma and grandpa got married.” Her eyes lit up and a smile as big as the limo was on her face. “Really?”  
“Yeah I would. I mean it did them a lot of good” he said nervously.  
“Yes, it did … and yes I would. That’s the place I had in mind.”  
“Seriously?” he looked at her.  
“Yes seriously” she smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.  
“Thank you, Lilly thank, you for everything.”  
“I never thought I’d have a prince but look at me now I do” she kissed him on the cheek. 

As expected there were shouts of joy and of course the I told you so’s when James and Lilly told George and Nancy and their friends and family about the engagement. Donna and Rose immediately got into planning mode. Amy joined in and found out that her and Rose went to school together and were great friends in high school. They have become great friends to Lilly. She finally had sisters. Jacob and Lucas were ecstatic their princess was getting married. Lilly was torn. She always wanted Lucas to walk her down the aisle but she didn’t want to hurt Jacob’s feelings. She also wanted George to because of his challenging work at meddling. George however actually took himself out of the running. It seems a little thing he forgot to tell Lilly and James. He was ordained to marry people. He wanted to do the ceremony.

Lilly flew the family over for thanksgiving and then at Christmas they flew to London. There were no car wrecks that year except for the ones on the video game James was playing. Lilly talked with Rose and Donna about what she wanted. They went into planning mode and before they knew it they were knocked out. They set the date for June 22. That was George and Nancy’s anniversary and James and Lilly decided it was a fitting tribute. After school let out James ran home and snatched up his bride to be. He spun her around and they laughed. They got their luggage and flew to London. In two weeks, they were going to be Drs. James and Lilliana Patrick Noble. 

James whined because he couldn’t see his queen. “Lilly really? It’s a silly superstition.”  
“I don’t care! It worked for your grandmother and millions of other women it will work for us.”  
“You know grandpa saw her before the wedding.”  
“Tough luck pretty boy besides that will be just that much more you want me on our wedding night.” With that he had an evil laugh but still nagged her.   
“You know I can’t sleep without you.”  
“I know love but I packed you some sleeping pills.”  
“You’re no fun” they were talking back and forth separated by a door. “You know you have to come out of there sometime. I’m going to sit by the door till you do.”  
“I love you sweetie” she laughed.  
“I love you too.” After Nancy, Donna, Rose, Sylvia, and Amy came up to where he was he got the hint. “You didn’t have to send your squad after me” he laughed. “I’ll leave and leave you alone.” He got a text on his phone. doesn’t mean I can’t talk to you now does it wink emoji. 

After what seemed like the longest night of their lives it was finally time to walk down the aisle. Jacob and Lucas laughed as Lilly showed them her trademark. “That’s our girl” they kissed her on the cheek. Lucas was on her right side and Jacob was on her left. She took a deep breath and just like the dream she had and as an inside joke Lilly marched down the aisle to “Here She Comes Miss America.” She could hear the room laughing as she walked down the aisle and saw James standing there beaming. He had on a navy blue tuxedo he bought just for this occasion. Lilly’s dress was gorgeous. She designed it and made it herself. It had two straps that enclosed on her neck, a small neckline, white sequins on the bodice, a royal blue band under the breast with white sequin line pattern. The dress itself was white but on the bottom of the dress were more white sequins that flowed at downward. The hem of the dress was a royal blue band and in the back, was a blue bow. It opened and showed royal blue fabric that flowed out at her feet with white sequin trim along the edges. Her bouquet had five white calla lilies and ten blue roses mixed in with baby breaths. She had a diamond and sapphire crown on her head and no veil. Jacob, Lucas, John, Jack, and Lee all wore white James Bond style tuxedos to offset the blue. Rose, Amy, and Donna wore light blue bridesmaids’ dresses. Finally, Lilly made her way up to her handsome groom. “I’ll do this every day if it means I get to see you in that” she smiled at him. “Me what about you? I’m about ready to skip to the end” he laughed at her. George smiled at the both. “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to finally witness something I’ve been working hard at for many years” James and Lilly laughed and Lilly leaned over and kissed George’s cheek. “I’ll still marry you too” she whispered in his ear getting him to blush and chuckle. George continued with the ceremony. When it got to the vows James said what he was supposed to say then he added. “I told you my vows when I asked you to marry me. To me this is all just to prove what I said. I love you Lewis more than anything in the world. In my heart when you said yes that was the day you became my wife.” Lilly smiled and was taken a back. When it was Lilly’s turn she said what she was supposed to. “I can make up things off the top of my head to get you out of trouble but right now I’m at a loss for words however you are right. What I said to you was the truth. You are my heart and my soul. My best friend and the love of my life. I love you more than anything Sarge, and that Includes The Inspector.” James and Lilly both laughed. This wasn’t your typical wedding nor was it supposed to be. It was a culmination of everything they have been through the year. There was a candle ceremony. There were two white candles flanking a sapphire blue candle. There was one lit large candle. “This large candle signifies your relationship to God. May he always stay lit in your life.” That was Lilly’s idea since she does have a religious preference and background. “James and John, I need you two together to take this white candle and light this candle together.” This was also Lilly’s request. James and John didn’t know what was going on but they did it together. “Jacob and Lucas please stand up here.” They did as they were asked. “I need the two of you together to light this candle please.” They did as they were asked. “The candle that James and John lit represents the parents of the groom who are no longer with us. They are with us in spirit on this glorious day just as they were with John and Rose on their day and on the birth of their baby daughter Lyra Rose. The candle that Jacob and Lucas lit represents the family that Lilly has. The two adopted brothers she will love forever and ever. As they are giving her away they will always be in her heart. Now James and Lilly please take your respective candles and light the blue candle to signify your unity.” They each took their white candle and together lit the blue candle. “This blue candle represents the two of you coming together as one flesh. What God has joined together let no man put asunder.” There were no dry eyes even George had a little tear in his eye. He then pronounced them man and wife. James got to kiss his bride. As they walked down the aisle together they played “God Save The Queen” to more cheers and laughter especially from the bride and groom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the epilogue thanks for anyone who read it i hope you enjoyed it ;)

Epilogue         

            It has now been five years since that memory. The first year of their anniversary they got out their Tardis wedding topper. Everyone laughed at their cake because it was three tiers and along each tier were handcuffs and the top instead of a bride and groom it was a Tardis topper. The banner said congratulations British Prince & Miss America. Lilly the sentimental one kept that banner. Jacob although he doesn’t show his sentimental side gave Lilly a book. “This book is the most precious thing in the world to me. I want you to put it in a very special place. Next year I’ll give you another one and every year.” Lilly looked at him strangely and took the blue leather-bound book. She opened it up and saw the date. It was the date of their wedding. She looked through it and started crying. Those tiny little notes she left for him every day he kept them. He dated them and wrote a little note out from each one with a special memory. She held on to that for dear life and cried. “I can’t believe you did this.”

“I told you once those notes mean a lot to me.”

“Jamie, I …” she was at a loss for words. She jumped in his arms and cried like a little girl. She had never been so moved in all her life.

 

Lilly had another house she didn’t live in because it was too far from the hospital and the school however they moved there for the privacy. James reminded her about painting the door to look like the outside of the Tardis when that escalated to a project that both loved, fought, laughed and cried over. The joke with the Tardis on _Inspector Why_ is ‘it’s bigger on the inside’. That maybe easy on a tv show but real life produces much more problems. They set a deadline. Their anniversary it had to be done. What they did was dig a huge hole in their back yard. In it they made a few rooms like a cellar or as George would call it a bomb shelter. The main room was circular. In it was a giant tube with knobs and things. Along one side was James’ laboratory and on the other side was Lilly’s laboratory. In the middle was a tv and DVD player. Another room was a small kitchenette, then there was a bedroom and a bathroom. Believe it or not that was the easy part. Who would have thunk to cover up the place to get to it would be so much work? After they painted and worked to the wee hours of the morning they stood back and examined their pride and joy. “Ha ha we did it Sarge!”

“We sure did Lewis!” he picked her up and spun her around. They created their very own Tardis. They went to the door and opened it up. To anyone else it just looked like a 50s style London police box. However, when you walk in you go down the stairs and they achieved their version of bigger on the inside. They celebrated by doing what really brought them together having a marathon of The Inspector. Well he was a spectator as Lilly and James christened their new Tardis.  That was their first anniversary. She even hung up the banner in their main room of the Tardis. James had them a cake made, banana of course just like their wedding cake, and it said happy anniversary Sarge and Lewis. That night they stayed in the Tardis.

 

            A lot has changed in the five years they’ve been married. George’s health is failing and he had to retire. Nancy takes care of him but her health isn’t much better. Rose and John had another girl, Jacqueline Amelia after her mother and Amy. Donna and Lee are still together and their kids are growing up. Speaking of kids apparently twins runs in the family. James and Lilly were blessed with their own set. Aurora Susan after the northern lights and James’ mother and Lucas George Orion they call him Ori. They dropped off the kids at their uncles’ house to play with Lucas’ kids Lilly Elizabeth and Isaac James so that James could take Lilly on a surprise trip. He wasn’t the only one with a surprise. “Jamie where are we going?”

“One place we didn’t go on our honeymoon” he smiled smugly at her.

“Am I going to like it?”

“Oh yes” she loved it when he said that for some reason. The breathy way he says it gets a smile out of her every time. He says it anytime he can just to see that smile. Five years on and she still makes his heart flutter. She went over and sat on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder just like his little girl does when she’s tired and needs to go to bed. “Can I have a hint?”

“Aw that’s why you sat on my lap” he smiled “You see it works when Rori wants something and now you’re going to try it” he patted her bottom.

“Well it should I mean I was there first” she laughed.

“Here’s a hint. It does have something to do with one of our kids.”

“That’s no hint!” she playfully slapped him upside the head. The light came on. He made her get down. “I have to go talk to the pilot” he kissed her head. Lilly was sulking when he came back. “It doesn’t work on Ori so it won’t work on you either” he kissed her head. “You feel alright? You look kinda flushed.”

“Yeah I just…I got a lot on my mind.”

“Ok gorgeous spill it.”

“No… not till we get back.”

“If you’re going to worry about it I can make him turn back.”

“No” she laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. She entwined her fingers with his. “I love you Jamie I love you more than life itself.”

“I love you too my queen.”

“Can I have another hint then?”

“I’ll tell you this. What would you do for a Klondike bar?”

“What the hell? Who taught you how to give hints?”

“It will all come together when we get there.”

 

            Before she could drive him crazier with questions the plane landed. “I swear Lils you’re worse than the babies with are we there yet?”

“Who do you think taught them?” she laughed. She was blind folded and he led her to where they were staying. “Ok Lewis use that deducting brain and see if you can figure out something.”

“It’s bloody cold I can tell you that.”

“God, I love it when you use British slang. It’s so sexy” he whispered in her ear.

“It feels like it’s still daylight”

“It is”

“Sorry Sarge my deducting powers are gone.”

“Ok think it through. It has to do with one of our kids. Its someplace we didn’t go on our honeymoon but you would have liked to and wanted to. Klondike bar where’s Klondike? It’s cold even though it’s the end of June. Oh, I don’t mean to bore you with more clues Lils.” He looked at her. He saw her thinking through this. “One of our kids oh my god how stupid am I! Aurora! You took me to Disneyworld?” she laughed teasing him.

“Disney? What? No! where did that come from?”

“That was one of the princess’ names Aurora.”

“Right kid wrong place”

“Are we in Alaska?”

“No, we’re not in the US but we are in a beautiful place to see our daughter’s name.”

“Are we in Iceland?” she turned around then around till he finally stopped her laughing when she reached the right position. “Yes, love we’re in Iceland.” He took the blindfold off her.

“You mean…we’re…we’re going to see Aurora Borealis? Are you serious?” she got excited.

“Yes, baby we are” he picked her up and spun her around.

“Oh my god! I love you” she kissed him “I love you” she kissed him again “I love you” she kissed him again. “But wait I thought you couldn’t see them till later in the year?”

“Normally you have to wait but I have it on good authority you can see them this week.”

“Oh my god!” she squealed and jumped up and down. “Oh, we have to bring the kids here when they get older. Show Rori what she’s named after.”

“Maybe we will or maybe we’ll keep this our little secret” he kissed her.

 

            That night and for the rest of the week they laid in an igloo and looked up at the northern lights. It was the most romantic and beautiful thing they had experienced even better than their honeymoon. Lilly was feeling ill. She tried to tell James it was jet lag but he knew her inside and out. “Spill it Lils. You look flush you haven’t felt good it’s almost like it was when…”

“Now look who’s deducting Inspector” she smiled at him.

“No” he said shocked “No…no way” he laughed. “Are you taking me to meet The Inspector?” he laughed at her. “You plum!” she laughed. “I was going to tell you after this trip. I didn’t know how to. I mean we never…” he shut her up with a kiss. He spun her around and hopped up and down. “Lilly how … how long? I mean…”

“I tell you something my prince. We are not doing anymore projects” she laughed.

“What when we built the Tardis play house for the kids?”

“Yes” she laughed. “That wasn’t even that hard but apparently our Tardis likes us a lot” she laughed. “So, any other star names? Scratch that any other star names the kids won’t get teased and we can teach them to spell before they enter college?”

“Oh, love I have a million of them” he laughed and spun her around again. “So, it’s due in what December? How about our little Capricorn?”

“No that’s my nickname” she laughed. “It’s kinda silly it being born in December but I like the name Aries. It works for both male and female.”

“Aries…Aries…Aries…” he rolled it around on his tongue…” I kinda like Aries. I kinda like Phoenix too. Aries Phoenix…Phoenix Aries….”

“I like that but it sounds too much like Phoenix Arizona”

“That is true”

“I’d like to actually get you and Jacob in on the name.”

“Jacob what about him?”

“He’s the only one that doesn’t have one of our kids named after him and somehow I’d like to get Nancy.”

“Wow the poor kid is going to have a long name” he laughed.

“How about Jacob Aries Andrew we can still call him Aries.”

“You can call him Jacob Andrew if you want. You don’t have to keep the star names” he smiled at her. It was his idea to do the star names with the twins. “No, I love the star names! It’s what brought us together. I have to keep that” she smiled at him. He smiled back he loved that she wanted to keep his idea. “Now if it’s a girl we can have Aries Patricia Michelle.”

“Where did that come from?”

“Well of course mama. We have to name one of them after you.”

“No that’s ok that Patrick name is not one I want to keep on.”

“Why not?”

“I’ll tell ya some other time” she looked down.

“Promise Lewis?”

“Prom…Lewis Aries” she started laughing.

“No! that’s my nickname for you” he started laughing.

“Andrea Aries Michelle that way it gets the most important people in my life.”

“You’re stuck on naming this kid after me aren’t you” he laughed.

“Yes of course there’s no greater man alive that I’d name my kid after.” James wasn’t an emotional man. He had his moments but when she said sweet things like that to him he got a little choked up. “Thank you, Liliana. There’s not greater woman I’d rather be the mother of my children than you my precious queen.” That night they didn’t watch the stars in the sky they were too busy loving each other as they joke on the morning after each time, another case solved.

 

            On New Year’s Eve that year Lilly, James, Aurora, Orion along with Nancy, sadly George passed away not to long after Labor Day, Jacob and Lucas welcomed a new baby boy. Jacob Perseus Andrew Mott Noble. At last report mother and baby are fine, Aurora’s bummed she doesn’t have a sister and Orion is excited to be a big brother. Father is out in the hall way passing out cigars and explaining that Percy’s name comes from the constellation in the northern sky.

 

When he went back to work after a couple weeks he had yet another picture to show his students and other one to add to his collection which adorned the walls of his office. His special queen now added four pictures and four bananas to his lunch every day, one for each of his loves. His children left him notes and drew pictures too. He wiped the tears from his eyes. “I’m gonna need a bigger book” he smiled and put the note in the safe place in his jacket pocket right next to his heart where they all belonged. “And that my darling granddaughter is how your grandpa and I met 60 years ago” Lilly looked into the brown eyes of her oldest granddaughter. It was the day before her wedding. The whole family was around tears in their eyes after Lilly told her story. “Your grandfather wanted me to give these to you. These are all the books he made me before he passed. I want you to have them. Remember when you see your husband and start your life remember it’s not the big romantic gestures. It’s the little things that count. To this day I still write him letters every day telling him how much I miss him. All these years later he’s still my British Prince up until the day he died I was always his Miss America. Now you go and marry that handsome man of yours and know that I’ll be thinking of you.”

“But grandma aren’t you coming?”

“No my love, I have my own wedding to attend to. It’s time Nancy. It’s time for me to see my beloved prince for eternity now.” She kissed her and they helped her to her room, in the same house she lived in down to the Tardis bedroom. She found James’ coat he always wore. She sewed it and sewed it until he couldn’t wear it any longer. She wrapped it around her and felt his arms around her again. She looked in the pocket and found a picture of them from a much younger time. She never forgot how gorgeous he was and as she held the picture close to her heart. As closed her eyes she had a smile on her face as she saw James’ hand reach out to her. “It’s time my love.” He had a smile as beautiful as the light around him. She took a deep breath and took his hand. Suddenly she was no longer an old wrinkled lady and he was still as gorgeous as the day she laid eyes on him. He welcomed her into his arms and they were joined together forever, that Christmas night.

 

THE END


End file.
